Los caminos del destino
by Arterika
Summary: ¿Un amor infantil podra sobrevivir a 8 años de lejanía? Ahora Arnold y Helga de 18 años deberán de descubrir por que caminos los llevará el destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Aveces aunque busquemos no encontraremos, pero lo que es nuestro siempre encontrara la forma de volver a nosotros, Después de 8 años un amor infantil ¿podrá sobrevivir? o se marchitara cual rosa en invierno._

**La historia de Hey Arnold y los personajes originales no me pertenecen, son de autoría exclusiva de Craig Barttlet, solo es mía la historia ficticia, así como los personajes nuevos que le dan sentido a la historia. ****_Gracias por leer_**

Hillwood, una chica de ojos azules, alta, delgada y rubia, con un peculiar carácter, se despide de las vacaciones para comenzar su nuevo y último ciclo escolar, de lo cual no podría estar más agradecida, ya que anhela de verdad ir a la universidad, y así despedirse para siempre de varios zoquetes que solo buscan molestarla.

Decide que para conmemorar este último primer día, vestirá parecido a como solía hacer hace unos años, un suéter rosa con rayas al final, jeans ajustados, unos flats blancos, y una sola coleta alta con un moño rosa, nada de maquillaje pues ella no lo necesita, esa vestimenta aparentemente tan sencilla, sabría qué haría sonreír a más de uno de sus amigos, y sudar a uno que otro recordando a la vieja Betsy y a los 5 vengadores, que ya llevaban un tiempo descansando, aunque realmente ya no se parecía en nada a esa niña de 9 años, claro otros 9 años pueden ser una gran diferencia.

Guardo apresuradamente sus cosas y su principal amuleto de la suerte, un relicario en forma de corazón, el único recuerdo que había sobrevivido, de su primer y verdadero amor.

-Miriam, el desayuno ya está listo, ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica con un poco de duda porque a veces ni ella misma se creía los milagros que un buen terapeuta y cierto centro de rehabilitación podrían lograr.

-claro querida, si es tu ultimo primer día, tienes que ir muy bien alimentada.

-si tienes razón y ¿en donde está el gran Bob?

-ammm bueno este no lo sé cariño, emm vamos a desayunar se hace tarde- dijo su madre un poco nerviosa, pero la chica no le tomo importancia, su madre nunca había sido muy normal que digamos.

-Olga, digo… Helga sal de inmediato - grito su padre desde la entrada.

-Ya voy papá

La chica se quedó petrificada en la puerta, al parecer los regalos de su padre habían mejorado con el tiempo, ya que la esperaba ni más ni menos que con un nuevo y flamante auto rosa.

-¿Y, qué te pareceré?

-Pues… ¡Me encanta! Gracias mamá, gracias papá

-Bueno es lo menos que se merece la mejor poeta que haya conocido este pueblo.

-vamos Bob no es para tanto, además el concurso fue hace 2 meses

-si cariño pero creímos que sería doblemente especial tu primer ultimo día si recibías tu regalo hoy.

-bueno pues, lo lograron gracias de nuevo.

-bueno niña ahora apresúrate, que se te hace tarde, y más te vale conducir con cuidado ¡eh!

-Si papá, hasta luego que vendan muchos electrodomésticos.

La chica se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa, recordando aquella plática de la doctora Blizz con sus padres, un año después de su primera consulta con ella, al parecer la Dra. Era la única capaz de lograr que el gran Bob se quedara callado. Después de aquella visita, sus padres también tuvieron que tomar terapia de parejas, y como salió a relucir el alcoholismo de Miriam, ella tuvo que ir a un centro y confrontar su problema, ahora su hogar aunque bueno seguía sin ser un lugar perfecto, era al menos más llevadero, ahora sus padres le prestaban mayor atención, y se veían más felices, incluso a Olga pareció agradarle el cambio ya que al no sentirse constantemente presionada para arreglar el matrimonio de sus padres era más relajada, si, seguía siendo melosa y todo, pero ahora se llevaba mejor con Helga.

La chica llego con una sonrisa en el rostro que se esfumo al ver a un idiota que se le quedaba viendo con ojos lascivos, Helga lo fulmino con una mirada tan glacial, que el chico siguió caminando, prácticamente trotando y siguió su camino.

Puede que después de que desapareciera su querida uniceja, unas curvas aparecieran, y su hermana le comprar ropa nueva por su cumpleaños 13, la Helga de 9 años, no fuera tan amedrentadora a primera vista, pero por dentro seguía siendo Helga G. Pataki, burlona, pero de una forma más divertida y menos hiriente, independiente, inteligente, audaz, capaz de defenderse a sí misma, aunque ahora era capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de su querida Betsy, y seguía teniendo ese cursi interior que hasta el momento prácticamente nadie había conocido, excepto por cierto chico con cabeza de balón, pero eso había sido hace 8 años ya.

-Hola Helga, ¿qué tal tu día?- pregunto una chica con marcada descendencia asiática, un poco más baja que nuestra amiga rubia, con cabello negro y hasta los hombros, ojos rasgados y con unos lentes ahora cuadrados que le daban una forma más equilibrada, iba ataviada con una blusa azul obscuro de manga larga, y cuello en V, unos jeans ajustados y botas altas negras, cosa que resaltaba bien su figura.

-pues a decir verdad de maravilla, phebs, el gran Bob y Miriam, me sorprendieron esta mañana con un fabuloso auto nuevo.

-¡valla Helga eso es fantástico!, debes enseñármelo después de clases

-claro hermana, incluso llevare al cabeza de cepillo y a ti a dar un vuelta, aunque dudo que le agrade mucho a tu pequeño novio ir montado en un auto rosa, pero se aguantara o recordara a la vieja Betsy.

-jajaja, dudo que eso sea necesario Helga, pero gracias, se lo diré.- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa pues su amiga no sería capaz de golpear a su novio, sin una razón claro está.

Helga sonrió, aunque después la sonrisa se esfumo al ver a su temible sequito de zopencos, rondando su casillero.

-valla que las noticias corren rápido en este pueblo, y ahora estos buitres viene a probar suerte.

-bueno Helga, después de dejar al mariscal de campo, no esperabas que fuera un secreto de estado ¿no? Pero tú ignóralos, a menos que haya alguien de tu gusto, como ese chico de cabello obscuro y ojos verdes al que yo no le haría el feo

-¿a quien no le harías el feo?- pregunto ceñudo, un chico moreno, alto y fornido, de cabello un poco más corto, pero igual de rizado, con un chaqueta de americano con el número 33 y el apellido Johanssen en la espalda

-jajaja buena suerte hermana, después nos vemos, hasta luego cabeza de cepillo.

Y dejo a la pequeña pareja en su riña matutina. Aunque le haría caso a Phoebe, este año ignoraría a cualquier tarado que quisiera salir con ella, ya estaba harta de los hombres, en especial después del tortuoso truene con Brainy, el cual había insistido hasta lograr andar con la rubia, pero cuyo gusto término 8 meses después, con él conteniendo las lágrimas y diciendo:

-bien Helga como quieras pero entiéndelo, porque lo veo en tus ojos y en tus suspiros, ¡él no va a volver, si no lo ha hecho en 8 años, no lo hará nunca!

Para después salir corriendo dejando a la chica, cabizbaja y pensativa, a decir verdad había tenido ya una lista formidable de parejas pero no los terminaba por él, simplemente ellos o eran muy melosos, o muy coquetos, o solo buscaban echársela, o tenían algún defecto nefasto que lograban que la chica los dejara. Brainy era celoso, Andrew entraba en los melosos, Wolfgang en los coquetos al igual que Lorenzo, y los otros idiotas no valían la pena ser recordados, en fin, por una u otra razón no eran perfectos, asique no podían culparlo a él, solo a ellos mismos.

De hecho la chica procuraba no pensar en él pues, el recuerdo de la separación era insoportable, aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer aquel viaje de despedida hace 8 años…

**-Flash back al pasado-**

La clase de 5° grado de la pública 118, había ido de viaje a San Lorenzo, Arnold, Helga y sus amigos habían escapado para encontrar a los padres de Arnold, que después de ayudar a los ojos verdes con el mal del sueño, habían sido tomados prisioneros durante años, por un malvado hombre que quería usar sus conocimientos para descubrir el gran tesoro de los Ojos verdes, aunque ellos al no colaborar habían sido torturados y encerrados.

Pero Arnold y sus amigos con la ayuda de los ojos verdes, habían logrado liberarlos, y su malvado verdugo había caído por una cascada.

Pero lo importante es el que el chico cabeza de balón, se había reencontrado con sus padres y ahora iban a ser al fin una familia de nuevo.

Helga los vio con una sonrisa melancólica de verdadera alegría, pues aunque significaba que muy probablemente sería separado de ella, el al fin estaría completo y feliz, asique ella también lo sería.

Antes de que sus amigos regresaran, Arnold corrió hacia su amiga de una sola ceja

-¡hola Helga!

-¿Que hay cabeza de balón? Espero que muy contento por la nueva vida que te espera a lado de tus padres.

-Pues sí, pero sobre eso…

Se llevó a la chica aparte, acción que solo fue vista por Gerald el cual como todo mejor amigo… los siguió.

-Helga yo, estos últimos días, principalmente después de lo de industrias futuro, no eh parado de pensar en todas las cosas lindas que has hecho para ayudarnos a mí y a muchas personas más, y yo…

-hey, hey, hey, ¿De qué acciones lindas hablas cabeza de balón?, Helga G. Pataki no es una buena samaritana como tu crees.

-claro que lo eres, incluso más de lo que yo creo, asique ya no pongas esa mascara de niña mala, porque yo logre ver en tu interior Helga, así que ya no funciona conmigo

-yo bueno… yo…

-Y solo quiero agradecerte por todo, y decirte que a mi… que yo estoy… que tú me… gustas… y mucho

Y entonces para sorpresa de su amigo oculto y de la rubia, Arnold la beso apasionadamente, para un chico de 10 años.

Ellos se separaron sonrojados.

-Lo siento Helga, simplemente no podía dejar que te fueras sin decírtelo, tú me gustas, gustas, y yo no sé si tu sientas lo mismo pero…

-Arnold tú también me, tú me… gustas-dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible y viendo al suelo- pero espero que lo que digas no sea solo por agradecimiento a las cosas que crees que eh hecho por ti.

-No Helga, tu enserio me gustas, aunque sé que sería tonto y cruel pedirte que me esperaras, simplemente yo espero volver a verte en algún futuro y quien sabe tal vez tu y yo…

-No digas más Arnold, simplemente dejémosle eso a la suerte ¿está bien? Así, tú piensas mejor porque crees que estás enamorado de mí y quien sabe a lo mejor es cierto o a la mejor es agradecimiento, pero si la vida lo quiere tal vez en un futuro ¿no?

-Eso espero Helga…

Y esta vez la chica lo abrazo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente para que el rubio no la notara

-Hasta pronto Helga…

-Hasta siempre cabeza de balón…

**-fin del flash back-**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia me pertenecen.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

Las palabras (y algo más) que el chico había dicho estaban tatuadas y selladas en el corazón de Helga.

Pero ella después de varias pláticas con su mejor amiga, la cual sabía ya toda la historia y uno que otro consejo de su hermana, había decidido darse una oportunidad y conocer más chicos, después de todo, su hermana tenía razón.

-Hermanita bebe, imagínate que de verdad algún día vuelves a ver al amor de tu vida, y tú no te has dado la oportunidad de conocer a nadie más, ¿cómo sabrás que de verdad lo amas, si no tienes punto de comparación? Además después te puedes arrepentir, hay personas que pueden estar con una sola toda su vida, pero mientras él no este ¿crees que eso podría funcionar? Tal vez después te podrías guardar rencor a ti misma y a él por no permitirte volar y experimentar.

Y después de mucho meditar, Olga tenía razón, ¿quería llegar a los 30 esperando a una persona que tal vez nunca volvería? Y si volviera ¿quería pasar estos años, sola y amargada por el recuerdo?

Eso hizo que le diera el sí a Lorenzo a los 15 años, la relación con el chico había sido linda un tiempo, ya que ella no estaba con él por dinero, cosa que el sabia y por lo que la adoraba, así que ella había vuelto al chico más humano, dándole largos paseos por el parque, la playa y demás, ella nunca acepto regalos lujosos ni nada por el estilo, pero después de 6 meses, Helga descubrió que el chico era bastante ojo alegre con varias compañeras, y aunque nunca la engaño, decidió terminar con el chico antes de que este lo hiciera.

Situación similar sucedió con Wolfgang, solo que el chico no se tomó tan bien el rompimiento, él quería mucho a la oji azul, pero eso no impidió su coquetería con otras, por lo que aunque Wolfgang se enojó y enfureció por la decisión de la rubia esta no cambio de parecer, pero el chico le espanto durante casi un año a cualquier pretendiente, cosa que a nuestra amiga no le molesto en lo absoluto.

Aunque un chico llamado Andrew de verdad quería salir con Helga, por lo que se arriesgó a Wolfgang y la invito a salir, Helga en parte por venganza y en parte para reconocer el valor del chico, accedió, y así salió varias veces con el hasta que accedió a ser su novia, Wolfgang casi mata al chico pero Helga lo amenazo con acusarlo con su actual novia y al chico no le quedó otra que dejarlos en paz.

Andrew era bastante lindo y galán, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia, hacia todo lo que esta le pedía, cosa que termino desesperando a la rubia y provocando el rompimiento, paso un tiempo hasta que empezara a salir con Brainy, que ahora estaba más cambiado que ella misma, después de un tratamiento exitoso contra el asma, él pudo ejercitarse, por lo que además de parase derecho adquirió una musculatura atlética, además se volvió más alto, y usaba lentes de contacto, pero la chica no accedió por su físico, ella termino por ceder ya que le recordó a ella misma, enamorado para siempre del primer amor infantil, Brainy al principio fue el mejor de los 3, pero después se empezó a volver posesivo y celoso, acosaba a la chica hasta el punto de que una vez le hizo una escena por saludar al novio de su mejor amiga, día fatídico cuando Helga rompió con él, eso había sido 2 semanas atrás, por lo que la noticia ya la conocían todos, cosa notoria pues un patán llamado Edward, que se le había insinuado aun saliendo con Brainy la esperaba sentado en la paleta de su pupitre.

-Veo que han llegado, esos ojos azules que quitan el aliento

-Muévete Edward

-Claro Geraldine, si solo cuidaba tu asiento, creo que deberías de agradecérmelo hoy en la tarde en…

-Lo repetiré una vez más, quítate Edward y ve a molestar a otra de tus amiguitas o en serio vas a conocer a los 5 vengadores, y ¡no me vuelvas a llamar Geraldine!

El chico se paró de inmediato y solo le dijo antes de irse

-Ya caerás gatita, al final todas lo hacen

-púdrete idiota.

Phoebe y Gerald, llegaron al final de esta escena lanzándole miradas de comprensión a su amiga, ya que Gerald después de varias platicas con su novia, de lo que vio en San Lorenzo, y de las cientos de cartas con Arnold, enserio apreciaba a la rubia, y odiaba a cualquier pretendiente suyo, pues él quería que la chica fuera de Arnold.

El nuevo profesor de literatura, un hombre joven y enérgico, que hacia suspirar a varias chicas, entro al salón.

-Muy bien jóvenes me alegro de estar este ciclo con ustedes, tal vez algunos ya me conozcan ya que también soy el maestro de teatro, mi nombre es: Anthony James, pero pueden llamarme Tony, ahora antes de comenzar quisiera presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, el Sr. Arnold Shortman que acaba de llegar de Sudamérica.

Dijo mientras entraba, un chico alto y fornido, tanto o más que el mariscal de campo, rubio de ojos verdes, y extraña cabeza de balón, que iba vestido muy sencillo y sexy a la vez con una playera blanca, y una camisa roja abierta encima, pantalón ajustado, y converse negros, el cabello lo llevaba hacia atrás, y aunque ya no usaba su característica gorrita ya no lucia desequilibrado sin ella.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, en especial las féminas, y muy peculiarmente una rubia de ojos azules, la cual juro que seguida dormida, y tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para descubrir que era cierto.

-Arnold toma asiento por favor, frente a tu compañera de suéter rosa.

Helga trago saliva al verlo ir hacia ella, mientras el chico con una media sonrisa, tomaba asiento.

Toda la clase, el chico parecía buscar algo, mientras Helga incrédula, no escuchaba absolutamente nada de las clases, al terminar la jornada para ir al descanso, no se levantó hasta que vio partir junto con Gerald al chico, y Phoebe le trono los dedos y la movió varias veces

-Helga, Helga, ¡Helga despierta!

-Mande ¿que despierte? Uf rayos, sabía que esto había sido solo un sueño.

-No Helga, Arnold en verdad regreso, ahora quieres perderte la oportunidad de hablarle y saludarlo o te vas a quedar aquí mirando al vacío.

-Phoebe es que no le me lo creo, esto no puede ser verdad.

-Bueno lo es Helga, es lo que estuviste esperando durante 8 años ahora o te levantas o te levanto

-criminal Phoebe, pero ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-no se algo así como ¿hola cabeza de Balón?, o cualquier cosa que diría Helga G. Pataki normalmente.

-Bueno… está bien, eso diré, vamos.

Al tiempo que esto sucedía un chico moreno y un rubio, avanzaban bajo las miradas expectantes de todos.

-Arnie hermano, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías?

-Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, para ti y para Helga, solo que no logre verla en toda la clase, ¿sabes en donde estaba?

-¿de qué hablas Arnold?, no pudiste no verla, estaba sentada detrás de ti

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? solo estaba una linda rubia de ojos… ¡no! No puede ser.

-Oh si Arnie, las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí

-no, no puede ser ella Helga, mi Helga...

-¿Me hablabas cabeza de balón?- dijo una voz inconfundible, detrás de él.

El chico no podía creer que la bonita, y hasta un punto sexy rubia detrás de él fuera, su Helga, él no la recordaba así, ella no era la chica que había estado en sus pensamientos durante 8 años.

-¿Helga?

-Es que ¿alguien más te dice, cabeza de balón? Si es así dime para golpearlos

-no, solo tu es solo que luces tan…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, me veo diario al espejo, ahora ¿vendrás a saludarme o te quedaras ahí parado como estatua?

El rubio fue a abrazarla rápidamente, y un poco frio, Helga que esperaba algo distinto solo a tino a mantenerse seria.

-Em bien te veré después Arnold- dijo la rubia mientras salía rápidamente, seguida por su amiga que solo volteo a ver al rubio fríamente.

-¡Arnold! ¿Qué fue eso? Haz estado martirizándome durante cientos de cartas, hablándome de la chica y ahora que la vez prácticamente pasas de ella.

-es solo que ella no luce como la imaginaba

-¿Qué esperabas, una chica de una sola ceja, con pantalones desgastados, y camisas de hombre?

-Yo… bueno yo… si

-Bueno Arnold, tal vez si hubieras vuelto hace unos 5 años, te hubieras encontrado con eso, pero no, ahora tienes a esa chica, a decir verdad linda, pero que sigue siendo la misma chica que todos conocíamos y temíamos hace tantos años, ahora puedes actuar como una persona normal, y ser feliz con el reencuentro o seguirás actuando como un tonto, además ¿no te alegra el nuevo cambio? A todos les encanto

-Tienes razón Gerald es solo que ahora ella luce más como las chicas de las que suelo enamorarme y desilusionarme constantemente, que la chica de la que llevo enamorado durante 9 años.

-Bueno Arnold, pues te puedo asegurar que solo es el exterior, internamente sigue siendo la misma terrorífica, Helga G. Pataki., pero eso puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo, o dejar que algún idiota te la gane este año

-¿Qué? ¿Quién me la ganaría?

-Prácticamente cualquiera en esta escuela, Helga, es la chica más solicitada de toda la escuela, así que si yo fuera tú, dejaría de actuar como un idiota, no soporte todas tus cartas melosas preguntando por ella, por nada

-Bien, bien, lo haré Gerald, tienes toda la razón, ella sigue siendo la misma pero renovada- dijo el chico suspirando.

La reacción, de Arnold aunque muy extraña era hasta cierto punto comprensible, puesto que durante estos 9 años, había salido con varias chicas en San Lorenzo, todas ellas muy lindas, pero cuando las llegaba a conocer más a fondo descubría, que eran huecas, o lindas pero demasiado melosas para su gusto, algunas berrinchudas y las peores celosas.

Así que Helga regresaba de una u otra forma a su pensamiento, ya que; Helga no hubiera dicho aquello, Helga se hubiera reído de mí, Helga lo hubiera golpeado, y así continuamente pensaba mientras salía con alguna chica, y terminaba en el techo de su casa mirando una foto de la Helga de 9 años, pensando en que estaría haciendo ella en este momento, se acordaría de mí, seguiría enamorada de mí, me habrá olvidado, esto último lo dejaba muy triste pues no imaginaba un futuro sin la chica, es gracioso lo cierta que puede ser la frase. Del odio al amor hay un paso… pues el creyó que odiaba a la rubia durante mucho tiempo, pero después descubrió que en realidad, no era así, ahora extrañaba las bolas de papel en su cabello, los apodos ingeniosos, los comentarios irónicos y divertidos, las aventuras que vivía con la chica, incluso a veces, esperaba chocar con ella en alguna esquina, pero esto como era de esperarse nunca sucedió, le mandaba constantes cartas a Gerald preguntándole por ella, pues el chico moreno, vio lo del beso y Arnold le confeso todo, aunque Gerald no comentaba nada del cambio físico, ni de sus admiradores, quería que Arnold la viera por sí mismo.

Arnold le escribió cientos de cartas a Helga, en algunas le preguntaba como estaba, en otras si lo había olvidado, y en otras tan solo que él la amaba, pero nunca se atrevió a mandar ninguna, porque no sabía si lo esperaba o no, pero a él ninguna de estas posibilidades le agradaban pues con cualquiera el sufriría.

Y así pasaron los años, el saliendo con chicas lindas, amables, serviciales, pero siempre deseando a esa chica ruda, y fuerte, con un dulce interior, que era mucho más inteligente y divertida que cualquiera de sus conquistas con lindo rostro.

**Gracias****_ viviigeraldine_**** por ser mi primer lectora, en verdad estoy muy emocionada con la historia, ya tengo varios capítulos pero pues no los puedo subir todos de un jalón, espérame los martes y viernes con nuevos capítulos, gracias en verdad y espero que a mas personas les guste este nuevo fanfic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

**_Gracias por leer._**

Todos sus antiguos compañeros corrieron a saludar a Arnold, expectantes de saber que había traído de vuelta a su viejo amigo.

Estaba una lila más crecida, y más guapa, ahora con una sola trenza de lado y con otro vestido verde un poco más revelador, después estaban Harold y Ronda que venían tomados de la mano, el primero más robusto que gordo y muy alto, portando la chaqueta de americano, y la segunda pelinegra muy guapa con una blusa roja pegada, el cabello más largo, y una minifalda negra entallada, Sid y Stinky aunque más altos y un poco más anchos seguían prácticamente iguales, pero portando orgullosos su chaquetas de americano, también estaban Nadine y Sheena más guapas aunque con su característica ropa un tanto hippie pero que les sentaba muy bien, también pudo ver a Lorenzo con su característica traza de hombre-niño de negocios pero que lucía muy guapo, era el único que en vez de chaqueta de americano portaba un saco casual, pues ahora más alto y más fornido, esa pinta le sentaba mejor, otro que había tenido un cambio más que favorable era Curly, quien aunque tampoco estaba en el equipo de futbol, su amor por el teatro lo había orillado a mejorar su condición física, por lo que ahora tenía no solo un mejor cuerpo, si no que era mucho más alto, con una pinta profesional parecida a la de Lorenzo, otorgada por su chaqueta casual y sus lentes ahora más pequeños y cuadrados que le daban en conjunto un muy buen ver.

Todos eran distintos pero con la misma esencia, y todos corrieron a bombardear a Arnold con cientos de preguntas y palabras de felicidad por su retorno.

Excepto una rubia y una asiática que se sentaron a comer más apartadas de la multitud

-Bien Phoebe, probamos mi punto, mantecado ya no siente absolutamente nada por mí, creo que ni siquiera como amiga así que bien, eso es todo.

-Helga, yo…

-No digas nada Phoebe, creo que es mejor así, sabes yo ya no tengo hambre iré a dentro ¿sí? Porque no vas con el cabeza de cepillo, no te lo vallan a aplastar entre la multitud

-¿estas segura?

-completamente, ve.

Dijo la rubia, mientras se encaminaba de vuelta al salón de clases, de tras de ella, otro rubio iba sigilosamente siguiéndole los pasos.

-Brainy puede que ya no escuche tu respiración, pero ya no eres tan bueno siguiéndome a hurtadillas, así que aléjate de mí quieres, ya tuve suficiente de ti para toda mi vida.

-No era lo que esperabas ¿verdad? Vi tu pequeña escena en el pasillo, valla que frialdad puede guardar ese chico, en fin Helga te lo dije, si siguieras conmigo yo…

-Brainy enserio, entiéndelo, jamás vamos a volver, eres un psicópata, así que o te alejas de mi o enserio vamos a recordar los viejos, muy viejos tiempos contigo en el bote de basura.

Dijo la rubia entrando al baño de mujeres. Mientras se veía en el espejo y como en los viejos tiempos, reviso que no hubiera nadie en el baño, saco el pequeño relicario de su corazón.

-oh amado mío, al parecer solo me eh engañado a mí misma todo este tiempo, pues mientras yo abrigaba una calidad esperanza del amor que me tuviste, ahora me hielas el pecho con tu actitud, oh Arnold, porque el corazón es tan necio y se niega a olvidar, es que lo poetas dicen la verdad, y el amor suele ser mucho más corto y efímero, que el tiempo que tarda uno en olvidar, oh amor dulce crueldad, que corre por mis venas, pues lo que el espejo me dice carece de valor, si a tus ojos nada de eso importa.

La chica salió del baño, cambiando rápidamente su semblante, por uno mucho más agresivo del que no se le había visto hasta hace muchos años.

Entro al salón de clases y se sentó, tratando de pensar en cómo mantenerse fría y distante con el chico, pues si el ya no la amaba, ella no le daría el gusto de ver el dolor que esto le causaba.

El timbre sonó y todos debían de regresar a sus respectivas clases, las cuales para gusto de la rubia no compartía en su totalidad con Arnold, por lo que solo lo vio al término de la jornada, en clase de historia.

El chico se sentó a su lado, aunque esta ni siquiera se inmuto, ni mostró señales de advertir su presencia. El maestro llego demasiado puntual por lo que el chico no pudo interactuar más con la muchacha.

-Muy bien chicos, yo soy la maestra Eliza Daniels, y como quiero conocer al grupo, antes que nada los reuniré en parejas, cada uno tendrá que formularle ciertas preguntas a su compañero, el cual las expondrá en clase, muy bien hagámoslo rápido y júntense los de la primera fila con los de la segunda. La tercera y la cuarta y así sucesivamente.

-Hola Helga

La chica resoplo y sin voltearse respondió- Bien hagamos esto rápido, no tengo todo el día.

-pues en realidad creo q terminamos antes de empezar, ya que creo que ambos conocemos las respuestas de las preguntas.

-Chico, ni siquiera cuando nos veíamos diario me conocías bien, que te hace creer que después de 8 años me conoces siquiera un poco

-Bueno es que en eso te equivocas Helga yo siempre te eh conocido más que cualquiera aunque trates de ocultarte, por ejemplo, nombre completo: Helga Geraldine Pataki, color favorito: rosa, quieres estudiar: poesía, teatro o literatura, comida favorita: pizza, intereses: por las luchas, la poesía, el teatro, los deportes, pasatiempos: jugar béisbol, ver televisión, leer, y ayudar a las personas cuando de verdad te necesitan

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pues con cada respuesta los ojos de la rubia se volvían más incrédulos, y con lo último, no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-así que Helga, como no has debatido nada supongo que acerté en todo, por lo que ahora es tu turno.

Carraspeando- Bien cabeza de Balón, al parecer tienes más que aire en esa cabezota, bien sabes algo de mí ¿y? también yo lo sé de ti, nombre completo: Arnold Shortman, color favorito: azul, quieres estudiar: historia, arquitectura o arqueología, comida favorita: burritos de frijoles y carne, intereses, por los viajes, las culturas antiguas, y el béisbol, pasatiempos: practicar deporte, ir al cine, y estar de metiche en la vida de los demás.

-jajaja bueno Helga ¿ahora lo ves? si nos conocemos mejor de lo que crees

-eso no prueba nada camarón con pelos, eso hasta el gran Bob lo sabe, para conocer bien a Helga G. Pataki necesitas saber algo más que su color favorito.

-tienes razón y yo estoy…

-muy bien chicos espero que ya hayan terminado, porque comenzaremos las presentaciones

Y así siguió la clase sin que los rubios se dirigieran la palabra, para cuando sonó el timbre la rubia salió disparada hacia su auto sin decirle adiós a nadie.

El rubio trato de alcanzarla pero solo se quedó en la entrada junto con Phoebe y Gerald, viéndola partir

-Vaya, creí que nos llevaría a dar una vuelta en su auto nuevo

-Pues, no la culpo por olvidarlo, ahora vámonos si Gerald, debo llegar temprano a casa-dijo la asiática con el semblante notablemente molesto.

-ah claro querida, te veo al rato para ponernos al corriente de todo Arnie

-Claro hermano, te espero, hasta luego Phoebe

-Adiós Arnold

Y la pareja se fue con una chica molesta, y un moreno rascándose la nuca de preocupación.

Arnold camino a la casa de huéspedes más decaído de lo que imagino que podría volver, pero ¿qué le sucedía?, como pudo actuar así después de haber esperado tanto tiempo el dulce reencuentro con su amada.

-¡Hombre pequeño! ¿Qué tal tu primer ultimo día? Te reencontraste con todos tus amiguitos, ¿con alguna chica acaso?- dijo su abuelo, entonando pícaramente la última pregunta

-si abuelo estoy muy contento de haber visto a mis viejos amigos

-no luces muy contento, te agotaron haciéndote contar tus tantas aventuras

-si abuelo, de hecho creo que iré a tomar una siesta, pero antes quiero saludar a la abuela

-claro pequeño, está en la cocina con tu madre

-Kimba, regresaste de la guerra, ¿trajiste el corazón de la bella Helena de Troya contigo?

Arnold algo sonrojado- ¡Abuela!, hola mamá

-Jajaja creo que tu abuela cada día está más lucida de lo que creemos, hola corazón, ¿qué tal tu primer último día?

-emmm muy bien, algo agotador, tu sabes, iré a mi alcoba, al rato vendrá Gerald y quiero descansar antes.

-Claro hijo, al rato te llamo para comer.

Arnold se recostó en su cama, tratando de no pensar en nada hasta hablar con su amigo, y así decidir qué hacer…

-¡Helga!, ¿Helga en dónde estás?

-aquí estoy cabeza de balón, ¿a quien esperabas a la reina de Inglaterra?

El chico vislumbro a la antigua Helga de 9 años a lo lejos, corrió a abrazarla, y de repente se transformó, y la chica se convirtió, en la Helga actual, excepto porque estaba mucho más maquillada, y con ropa entallada y reveladora, el chico se quedó paralizado.

-hola bebe, osito mío, me alegro que estés de vuelta, ven vamos a hablar de lo maravilloso que luce mi cabello hoy.

El chico despertó muy agitado por la pesadilla, y corrió a abrir la puerta que era lo que lo había sacado del horrible sueño.

-Hey, que hay hermano, parece que viste a un fantasma.

-Emmm no Gerald es solo el asunto con Helga.

-Valla amigo, pues la verdad sigo sin entenderte creí que tratarías de hablar con Helga.

-Sí, eso quería hacer es solo que… tengo… miedo.

-Bueno Hermano sé que Pataki puede ser terrorífica, pero no creo que sea capaza de golpearte, si no lo hizo después del beso que le plantaste en San Lorenzo, dudo que lo haga ahora.

-No es por eso Gerald, es que en todos estos años yo me eh enamorado de la misma clase de chicas, que lucen muy lindas y bonitas, y que al final terminan haciendo mi vida un infierno, las ultimas 2 novias que tuve fueron las peores, eran muy guapas, pero eran berrinchudas, celosas, histéricas, y me dejaron, desecho, y yo esperaba encontrar a la vieja Helga, que no se parece en nada a ellas, y me encuentro a una linda chica que me recuerda mucho a mis antiguos amores, y yo entre en pánico, digo sé que dices que ella sigue siendo igual, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?, ella nunca ha sido tu novia, ni nada por el estilo, y yo no quiero más muñecas lindas…

-Arnold, alto, mira si tienes razón, nunca eh salido con Helga, pero te aseguro, que ella no es para nada una muñeca linda y superficial, mira no había querido decírtelo pero ella ha salido con algunos chicos, y por lo que se, ella no es para nada una novia común, además desde que te fuiste me volví mas amigo de ella, y créeme sigue siendo la misma Helga de antes, no temas, aunque si aún tienes dudas, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?, así te darás cuenta si quieres algo más con ella o no.

-creo que es una excelente idea, mañana mismo la invitare, aunque no se siquiera, ella estaba muy molesta hoy.

-Bueno Arnie, ella es un hueso duro de roer de por sí, así que no te desanimes.

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias a mis lectoras:**

**Alexamili, Valen, Citlali y por su puesto vivigeraldine. sus comentarios me alientan mucho a seguir esta historia, que espero las cautive tanto como a mi me cautiva escribirla, como les mencionaba ya tengo varios capítulos escritos pero como no la eh terminado prefiero ir subiéndolos cada martes y viernes para no dejar largos periodos sin escribir, pero les aseguro que vienen cosas muy interesantes, románticas, locas y de más.**

**También espero que haya lectores anónimos y si los hay les agradecería mucho que me comentaran sobre la historia.**

**Bueno me despido desde México, (Fac. de arquitectura ;)) y nos estaremos leyendo el próximo viernes. **

**Pd. Me sorprende mucho que me lean hasta argentina :D saludos por allá, de donde son el resto?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoria.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

Jueves, más de una semana después…

Arnold, se despertó temprano esperando al fin poder hablar con Helga, la cual lo había estado evitando demasiado bien, ya que no había logrado que este le dirigiera más que un hola, en todo este tiempo.

Se arregló rápido como de costumbre, con una playera azul obscuro debajo de una camisa negra abierta, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus converse negros.

Al llegar a la escuela corrió al casillero de Helga para ver si estaba ahí, pero ya que no vio a ninguno de sus admiradores, mejor fue al salón, probablemente ella ya estuviera ahí, y así dio en el blanco, la chica estaba sentada hablando con el tal Edward. Arnold se sintió bastante celoso del chico, así que fue a su asiento delante de ella para ver si escuchaba algo.

-Vamos bombón, solo una vez sé que no te arrepentirás.

-Mmmm déjame pensar, mira tal vez si fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra… la respuesta seguiría siendo no, asique vete a tu asiento y mírate en el espejo o algo.

-Vamos Bombón, eres una chica difícil, pero me encanta eso, pero ya te lo dije tarde o temprano caerás, como todas.

-En tus sueños, zopenco, antes preferiría cortarme un brazo.

Arnold sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de la chica, ya que Helga respondió exactamente como la vieja Helga lo haría, además eso también le indicaba que ella no era la típica que caía ante un chico galán, como todas sus antiguas novias…

Cuando Edward dejo de molestar a la chica, Arnold volteo a saludarla con una sonrisa.

-Hola Helga, ¿Qué tal está yendo tu mañana?

-Pues para tu información, no muy bien cabeza de balón, 2 zopencos acaban de arruinarla.

Diciendo esto, la chica volteo hacia otro lado, y para fortuna de la misma el profesor entro en ese momento al salón.

-Muy bien clase, antes de comenzar quiero recordarles que hoy es el último día que se pueden inscribir al club de teatro, este año presentaremos las obras: sueño en una noche de verano y Romeo y Julieta, en honor a William Shakespeare.

Las clases siguieron y Arnold no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con la chica, pero se le ocurrió un lugar del que no podría escapar de él.

Cuando entro al auditorio Helga se encontraba de pie en medio del escenario recitando un poema muy emotivo:

Dime por favor cuál es la noche, que no tiene el color de tu mirada; cuál es el sol, que tiene luz tan solo, y no la sensación de que me llamas. Dime por favor donde hay un mar, que no susurre a mis oídos tus palabras. Dime por favor en qué rincón, nadie podrá ver mi tristeza; dime cuál es el hueco de mi almohada, que no tiene apoyada tu cabeza. Dime por favor cuál es la noche, en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño; que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño; y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero.

La chica termino en el suelo con la cabeza abajo, mientras en el auditorio se hizo un silencio glacial.

-Lo ven chicos esto es pasión, entrega, esto es lo que queremos, gracias Helga una presentación exquisita como siempre.

El profesor volteo hacia donde Arnold se había quedado clavado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Jovencito ¿necesitas algo?

-Emmm yo este... si, vengo a inscribirme al club

Helga que ahora se encontraba de pie a lado del profesor, se le quedo viendo con una mezcla de enojo, espanto y… ¿Vergüenza?

-Espero que no siempre seas tan elocuente, pero en fin dime ¿has actuado antes?

-Sí, eh hecho de romeo y fui Lorenz- en Eugene, Eugene

-Ahhh ¡Romeo!, excelente, entonces ya conoces nuestra obra final, muy bien, Geraldine ayuda a nuestro amigo con el párrafo 6 en el balcón, quiero ver su potencial

-! ¿Yo?! Pero, creí que íbamos a empezar con Sueño en una noche de verano

-Sí, pero solo quiero ver el potencial de... disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Arnold

-Solo quiero ver el potencial de Arnold con una obra que el ya conozca, ahora Geraldine deja de quejarte y colabora por favor, ten el guion chico, tu sigue la lectura, muy bien Geraldine comienza

-A: el resplandor de su cara ofende al sol, la tierra no merece tan suprema maravilla. (Tomando la mano de Helga) Si con mi mano e profanado tan celestial altar perdóneme. Mi boca borrara la mancha, cual peregrino riguroso, con un beso.

-H: el peregrino ha equivocado el sendero el palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo.

-A: y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el Romeo

-H: los labios del peregrino son para honrar

-A: o es una santa

-H: el santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos

En el estómago de Helga ya no cabían más mariposas, pues sabía que ahora Arnold tenía que besarla, y mientras Arnold se acercaba lentamente viéndola a los ojos.

-Valla no está nada mal, tienen mucha química ustedes 2, estas dentro chico, nos reunimos todos los lunes, miércoles y jueves después de la escuela.

-Gracias Tony- dijo Arnold desganado pues aún tenía en los labios, el sabor de un beso no dado, mientras Helga veía nerviosa al piso.

-Por nada, pueden retirarse todos, es todo por hoy, la próxima semana iniciaremos audiciones para los papeles de Sueño en una noche de verano.

Arnold alcanzo a Helga que estaba emprendiendo la huida.

-Estuviste grandiosa GERALDINE- el chico sabía que al llamarla así, esta no podría no detenerse

-Es Shakespeare cabeza de balón, por supuesto que estuve bien, y ¡no me digas Geraldine!

-jajaja está bien, aunque me hubiera gustado recordar mejor tus dotes de actriz como en aquel final de Romeo y Julieta

-quiiiiisieras tener tanta suerte cabeza de balón, eso es algo que no se repetirá

-lo que tú digas Helga, y bueno ¿te acompaño a casa?

-gracias, pero no gracias, traigo mi auto

-oh bien entonces tú me puedes llevar a mi

Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa socarrona, ante la mirada incrédula de Helga pues ella no tenía respuesta ante la seguridad y la confianza del chico, ni el mismo Arnold entendía como lo estaba logrando.

-pufff está bien, ¿por qué no? Vamos

Ambos subieron al auto, y después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Y... cuanto tiempo llevas en el club de teatro

-este es mi 4 año

-valla es una gran trayectoria, y ¿qué papeles haz hecho?

-pues... papeles pequeños en Otelo y Edipo, Ofelia en Hamlet, la Sra. Dashwood en Sensatez y sensibilidad, Medea en Medea y el año pasado en la obra final fui Elizabeth Bennet

-Cielos, Medea y Elizabeth son personajes sumamente fuertes e importantes, veo que te quedaron perfectamente, aunque me hubiera encantado verte en el papel de Elizabeth, ¿quién fue Darcy?

-Curly

-¿y no improviso? –dijo Arnold con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Helga.

-jajaja ¿crees que seguirá vivo si así hubiera sido?

-Creo que es un buen punto

-bueno cabeza de balón, fue divertido pero ya llegamos, hasta mañana

-Yo, hasta mañana Helga.

Dijo el rubio, pues no se atrevió a invitarla a salir. Pero salió contento pues al menos hoy había podido hablar con la chica.

A la mañana siguiente

Al llegar a clases Helga decidió que no aplicaría ninguna de sus tácticas evasivas esta vez, no tenía sentido si igual ya había logrado hablar con el chico, además después de lo ocurrido en el auditorio la chica empezaba a dudar si el aun quería algo con ella.

Se encontraba sacando algo de su casillero cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de este.

**Pues como saben me encanta mencionar a las personas que me alientan a seguir subiendo y escribiendo este fic. Q esta semana fueron valen y vivigeraldine gracias y saludos desde México, hasta argentina :)**

**Y bueno el poema que dice Helga se llama dime, tiene como autor a borges pero en realidad el no es el autor, y obvio tampoco me pertenece ni esa obra ni las de William Shakespeare. **

**Ahora segunda aclaración cualquier parecido con otro fan fic y me refiero al uso de sueño en una noche de verano es mera coincidencia esta historia lleva ya un tiempo en mi lap asiq pues tal vez en el siguiente cap. Entiendan mejor esta aclaración pero bueno. Nos vemos el proximo martes Lindo dia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia me pertenecen.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

-Hola bombón que tal un beso de buenos días

-¿Enserio eso funciona con alguien?

-Normalmente si, aunque es mejor cuando ya las eh besado ¿quieres comprobarlo?

-ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida idiota

Arnold vio la conversación a lo lejos, sintiendo celos del chico, tenía que actuar rápido, ¿qué pasaría si Helga le diera el si alguna vez?

Cuando el chico decidió ir a ver si intervenía o si lo que escuchaba lo mataba por dentro una chica pelirroja con uniforme de porrista se acercó a él.

-Hola Arnold, ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?

-ah, muy bien lila ¿y tú?

-oh te aseguro que de maravilla, vas a clase

-eh si, ¿también tú?

-sí, podemos ir juntos.

-Ah sí claro, vamos

Una chica rubia vio partir acompañado de la pelirroja a su amado y se enfureció, ¿por qué Arnold se había portado así en el teatro y en su auto, si él seguía prendado de la señorita perfección?, azoto la puerta de su casillero sobresaltando al chico que seguía importunándola, y camino dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

La rubia tomo asiento con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como a lo lejos lila y Arnold reían y platicaban.

El maestro llego y las clases continuaron, al final de la jornada Helga se iba cuando diviso a su amiga y a su novio a lo lejos.

-Que hay Phoebe, cabeza de cepillo.

-Hola Helga, no te eh visto en todo el día, ¿qué tal tus clases?

-pues, aburridas y cansadas, lo normal, y ustedes, ¿y ustedes picarones? ¿Ansiosos por salir? Jajaa mejor no me digan no quiero vomitar el desayuno de ayer jajaja

-¡Helga!

-Hola chicos

Llego Arnold, para la incomodidad de la rubia que seguía molesta, pero el moreno no lo advirtió, ya que se le ocurrió algo para ayudar a su amigo y molestar a la chica

-Oye Pataki me debes un viaje en tu auto, solo llevaste a Phoebe y quedaste en llevarnos a ambos.

-Valla ¿enserio quieres viajar en un auto rosa?

-Pues me sacrificare con tal de hacerte pagar una promesa, Arnold ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta en el auto de Helga?

-Hey, cabeza de cepillo, quien te dio permiso de invitar personas a mi auto

-¿entonces no quieres que yo valla Helga?

-yo… oh está bien como sea, vamos, pequeños aprovechados

Todos siguieron a la molesta chica, los jóvenes con una sonrisa cómplice, y la asiática con una mirada interrogativa. Helga entro a lado del conductor, mientras Arnold se sentaba al frente y Gerald le abría la puerta trasera a Phoebe. Ante la mirada incrédula de la joven Arnold solo respondió.

-¿No esperaras que valla en medio de los tortolos o si Helga?

-Como sea cabeza de balón

Arnold no entendía la actitud de la rubia, que ayer había empezado a llevarse bien con él y hoy actuaba como si le molestara respirar su mismo aire.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir?

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine? Acaban de estrenar una nueva película de Terror que se ve muy prometedora.

Cine, Arnold, obscuridad, estas palabras se arremolinaban todas juntas en la cabeza de Helga pero antes de que esta respondiera el rubio se le adelanto

-A mí me parece una gran idea, claro si a las chicas no les da miedo ver una película de terror

-Claro que no camarón con pelos, Soy Helga G. Pataki y no le tengo miedo a nada, pero no sé si Phoebe quiere ver esa

-Pues de hecho tengo muchas ganas de ver también esa película Helga

-Estupendo entonces-dijo la rubia en tono acido-vamos

Los chicos sonrieron con malicia, mientras la rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos porque esto parecía mucho una cita doble.

-Bien llegamos, que les parece si Phoebe y yo compramos los boletos, mientras ustedes van por las palomitas y demás

-Claro, nos vemos en la entrada del cine –dijo Arnold llevándose medio a rastras a una rubia incrédula, pero qué diablos estaba tramando el cabeza de balón, si apenas hoy había estado hablando con la señorita perfección.

-que te crees, cabeza de balón, quien dijo que podías tocarme.

-Helga no te entiendo

-Eso es evidente

-un día te portas de lo más normal conmigo, incluso linda y al otro día vuelves a estar más hostil que antes, dime ¿qué cambio de un día a otro?

-Nada cabezón todo es exactamente igual son… alucinaciones tuyas, ahora podemos ir por la comida, tengo hambre y Phoebe y Gerald no deben tardar.

-como tú digas Helga.

-buenas tardes bienvenidos, ¿qué van a querer?

-Bien chico vamos a querer, 4 refrescos, 2 nachos con extra queso, y unas palomitas jumbo, a y un Hotdog jumbo.

-¿Nos vamos acabar todo eso?

-Claro que si Arnoldo, entre beso y beso Gerald come como un cerdo, y me imagino que tú eres igual, además yo tengo hambre, ahora paga cabeza de balón, haz algo bueno para variar.

Helga estaba tomado las cosas, pero Arnold solo dejo que tomara las palomitas, mientras el llevaba solo la pesada carga bajo la mirada burlona de Helga. Encontraron a Gerald y a Phoebe en la entrada, Gerald se sentó a propósito en el primer asiento, Phoebe a su lado como era de esperarse, así que a Helga no le quedó otro remedio que sentarse a un lado de Arnold.

La película no era tan buena a decir verdad, o al menos a Helga no le estaba dando nada de miedo ya que acostumbraba ver películas de terror, esta era la típica en la que unos chicos iban de excursión a un pueblo fantasma para desenmascarar la verdad tras extrañas apariciones, la rubia estaba un poco aburrida pues esta película era un súper clásico, a su lado Gerald abrazaba a Phoebe que gritaba cada tanto, y Arnold trataba de hacerse el fuerte, aunque la chica veía que torcía el gesto o arrugaba los ojos, en algunas escenas, la chica lo vio con malicia, y al ser un clásico adivino cuando se acercaba una escena fuerte, por lo que sigilosamente acerco por lo bajo su mano a la pierna del chico, y cuando la escena llegaba, la tomo rápidamente, haciendo saltar y gritar al chico en su asiento, la oji azul se atacó de la risa mientras el chico la miraba con un poco de odio al principio y después cedía ante su risa para empezar a carcajearse también

-jaja buena esa Pataki

-Cabeza de Balón eres una gallina jajaja

-Ya lo veras Helga me vengare yo…

En eso se escuchó como callaban a los chicos en la sala y estos solo se miraron sonrojados.

Después de eso Arnold y Helga se volteaban a ver divertidos a cada tanto, se lanzaban palomitas entre ellos o al mismo tiempo las lanzaban a Gerald y Phoebe para interrumpir algún arrumaco.

Al terminar la película ambos rubios salieron riendo recordando como Helga había espantado tan fácilmente al chico.

-Pero ya lo veras Helga algún día me las pagaras

-Va sigue soñando cabeza de balón antes volaran los cerdos, bueno chicos es un poco tarde, ¿nos vamos?

-Pues en realidad los papás de Phoebe pasaran por nosotros para ir a cenar asique nosotros los vemos luego.

Phoebe le guiño un ojo disimuladamente a Helga, cosa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara, pero ¿que planeaban todos hoy?

-valla pues entonces nos vemos tortolos

-Hasta luego chicos disfruten la cena- Arnold y Gerald realizaron su acostumbrado movimiento de pulgares y antes de voltearse el rubio su amigo le guiño el ojo y lo miro diciendo: vas es ahora o nunca, el chico se sonrojo y subieron al auto de la rubia, Arnold debía pensar rápido en algo para alargar la noche

-Sabes Helga de hecho tengo un poco de hambre, ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar?

-Yo… bueno yo… no se creó que no es mala idea…pero tu invitas cabeza de balón, al fin yo soy el chofer algo me debe tocar.

-Claro Helga, y ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, por una hamburguesa o algo ¿no?

-Claro me parece una excelente idea, vamos Alfred a la hamburguesería

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-jajaja pues no que eres el chofer, y en las películas todos los mayordomos y choferes se llaman Alfred

-ja ja muy gracioso cabezón, en serio debes tener hambre ya se te están muriendo las neuronas.

Arnold solo volteo a mostrarle la lengua a la rubia, lo que hizo que esta riera de nuevo, el chico estaba fascinado, esto era muy parecido a una cita, y no solo eso, sino la mejor que había tenido en su vida. Arnold cada vez se sentía más tonto por creer que el hecho de que Helga se viera distinta significaba que también lo era interiormente.

-Bien cabezón llegamos, vamos a alimentarte antes de que se te mueras de inanición.

La chica iba a abrir la puerta cuando Arnold se le adelanto y la abrió por ella, ella solo volteo los ojos aunque estaba sonrojada, oh Arnold tan dulce y caballeroso…

-Buenas noches yo soy Cinthya y seré su mesera el día de hoy ¿qué van a ordenar?

-Yo quiero: una hamburguesa doble con tocino y extra queso, papas y refresco grande, por favor.

Arnold y la mesera se quedaron bastante sorprendidos pues Helga era bastante delgada como para aparentar comer tanto

-¿Y usted caballero?

-Yo quiero: una hamburguesa de pollo y papas y refresco grandes también.

-muy bien enseguida se los traigo.

Helga se había quedado viendo hacia la ventana, mientras Arnold la veía a ella con una sonrisa, enserio había sido bastante estúpido al creer que la rubia era diferente, ella seguía siendo la misma Helga, su Helga.

-¿Qué tanto me miras cabezón, tengo monos en la cara o algo?

-Jajaja no Helga, yo solo… pensaba-dijo Arnold sonrojado.

-va… valla eso es una novedad, y en que pensabas, digo si no es un secreto nuclear.

-Pues… en nada importante, solo en que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé…-dijo la chica evidentemente nostálgica, y un poco molesta, Arnold iba preguntar por su cambio de actitud, cuando la mesera llego con toda la orden, incluyendo la gigantesca hamburguesa de la chica.

-Provecho.

-Gracias.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer sin entablar conversación, Arnold, la noto algo callada, ¿qué pasaba con la chica? de repente estaban bien y en un momento ella cambiaba.

-Helga…

-¿qué?-dijo la chica con la boca aun llena.

-Arnold solo sonrió y le pregunto si quería una servilleta, la chica se sonrojo un poco y solo la acepto. Después de terminarse su hamburguesa, la chica pidió un helado de chocolate con cereza y crema batida, el chico con una sonrisa solo pidió una malteada también de chocolate.

-Y… ¿qué tal tu vida allá en san Lorenzo? ¿Cómo era?

-Pues bastante más normal y aburrida de lo que todos creen, iba a la escuela de la ciudad más cercana, hacia 3 horas de camino, y aun así era bastante mala por lo que mis padres debieron darme clases particulares para que no me atrasara, por eso no tuve problemas para inscribirme aquí ya que ellos trataban de prepararnos lo mejor posible, cosa muy poco común en esas zonas tan alejadas, además mis padres debían ayudar a los ojos verdes de vez en cuando, de hecho cada que pensábamos en volver alguna urgencia salía y debíamos quedarnos, en una comunidad tan apartada y tan pobre eso es muy normal.

-Y entonces ¿por qué volvieron?

-Pues a decir verdad, fue por mis abuelos, ellos ya están muy grandes y bueno queremos pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, a su edad bueno… prefiero no pensar en eso, pero el caso es que lo pensamos y cuando vimos que todo estaba bien allá en san Lorenzo decidimos que era tiempo de volver, además mis padres quieren que valla a la universidad y todo eso, cosa que no es posible en san Lorenzo. Así que todo eso nos hizo volver.

-Valla, y bueno… entonces ¿nada de aventuras alocadas?

-bueno pues solo algunas, aunque principalmente accidentes, perderme en cuevas extrañas, salvarme de mordeduras, lo mejor creo que fue los tanto lugares que conocí, el paisaje allá es algo inolvidable

-Valla suena fantástico.

-Si lo era, aunque…

-Que

-Yo… bueno nada olvídalo, este… y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal ha ido tu vida en mi ausencia?

-Pues no me quejo, mis padres han cambiado mucho, todos hemos tomado terapias y todo eso, y todo luce más armonioso que antes, claro, el Big Bob sigue llamándome Olga a veces, mi madre sigue siendo despistada, pero se preocupan más por mí, lo más raro cabeza de balón, es que ahora me llevo mejor con Olga, creo que mis padres hablaron con ella o algo, no lo sé pero ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor, ella es la que me compra toda esta ropa, y pues no esta tan mal, trata de ayudarme, y no me puedo quejar.

-¿Ella es la que cambio tu aspecto?

-Pues en parte ella, en parte las chicas, y en parte no se creó que las circunstancias, no lo se, pero… yo no te gusta el cambio?

-Yo… te ves muy bien si e de ser honesto aunque te digo un secreto si prometes no golpearme

-Valla eso es difícil, pero dime.

-Yo… extraño, tu uniceja, era muy linda…-dijo el chico sonrojado, lo que hizo sonrojar a ella, asique los dos se quedaron viendo a la mesa

-¿A si?, bueno pues díselo a las chicas, ellas me obligaron a base de fuerza bruta, y ahora ya no crece igual

-Bueno igualmente, luces linda como sea- Y el rubio se ruborizo más.

-Yo bueno, yo… y… a ¿qué universidad piensas ir?

-pues estoy pensando en Princeton o en la MIT, tienen el mejor programa en cuanto a Arqueología y Arquitectura, además según mis antecedes, mis padres y demás, tal vez pueda conseguir una beca, aunque mis padres tratan de que no me presione por eso ahorita están trabajando mucho pero me gustaría no ser una carga, y ¿tu?

-Pues me agradan Yale y Harvard, los maestros dicen que tengo muchas posibilidades de entrar, también me gusta Stanford, y aunque el Gran Bob dice que ya tiene todo cubierto también espero sacarme una beca, no quiero ser una molestia, y hablando de molestias, mis padre me van a matar si no llego pronto, ya son casi las 11 y creo que ni avise, ¿nos vamos?

-¡las 11! Demonios también van a matarme, le dije a mi mamá que solo iría al cine, si vamos.

El rubio pago y se fueron, en el camino fueron hablando de algunas anécdotas que cada quien había vivido, hasta que llegaron a la conocida casa de huéspedes, ninguno se veía con ánimos de querer separase

-Bueno cabeza de balón fue más divertido de lo que creí gracias por la cena, y pues hasta luego...

-Si también yo me la pase muy bien Helga, y bueno yo... antes de irme quisiera saber si tú... querrías salir...conmigo...

La rubia se quedó helada mirando al frente con ambas manos en el volante

-¿Como una cita?-dijo la chica con voz estrangulada

-pues... algo así aunque no necesariamente si no quieres...

-Yo... ¿Por qué?

-Pues hace mucho que no nos vemos, y como dices que yo realmente no te conozco, pues quisiera hacerlo, ¿qué dices?

-Yo... pues... yo...

-¿paso por ti mañana a las 7?

-Está bien.-dijo la rubia tartamudeando

-Bueno hasta mañana entonces Helga.

-hasta mañana

El rubio salió del auto con una sonrisa y hasta que no entro en la casa, la chica salió del shock que le había causado tal proposición y comenzando a conducir.

-valla como logra ese cabeza de balón sacarme de mi foco, espera, Arnold me invito a salir, ¡saldré con Arnold!, ¿oh amado mío aun sentirás algo por mí?- se preguntó a sí misma, llegando a su casa y sacando su relicario con una sonrisa mientras al cerrar la puerta se recargaba y resbala por la misma.

-**_la arquitectura no me dejo descanso, pero si no las veo el martes siempre estaré por acá el viernes._**

**_Disfruten el cap. que cada vez esto se pone mas interesante (o eso creo yo ;)) Carpe diem_**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia me pertenecen.**

**_Gracias por leer_**

Arnold despertó expectante, pues no podía creer que se había atrevido a invitar a salir a Helga, a decir verdad era de las pocas chicas que había invitado a salir, sin intuir una respuesta afirmativa, Helga cada día demostraba más, no ser como sus anteriores novias, ella era todo un reto a conquistar, y eso a Arnold lo cautivaba.

Helga a su vez despertó emocionada y un poco temerosa pues no sabía si su amado la invito a salir porque aun la amaba, o si solo quería hacer las paces con ella, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta ella creía que sería para bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

El teléfono de una asiática sonaba sin parar

-¿Bueno? ¿Helga que pasa estaba en la ducha cual es la urgencia?

-Arnold me invito a salir

-¿Qué?

-Si ayer en la noche

-Valla eso es fantástico, pero como, que tanto paso ayer creí que estabas moleta con el

-Pues si al principio pero bueno es algo largo ¿puedes venir?

-Si pero llego como a las 5 así te ayudo a arreglarte mientras me cuentas todo, porque ahora mismo quede en salir con Gerald.

-Está bien, te espero.

Al mismo tiempo un rubio recibía un mensaje

_ ¿Qué onda hermano como te fue ayer?

_De fábula hermano, al fin la invite a salir, fui muy estúpido al principio, tuviste razón todo el tiempo, así que de ahora en adelante hare las cosas bien, deséame suerte.

_Bien hermano, suerte, tienes que planear algo muy especial amigo.

Gerald tenía razón, ¿qué clase de cita debería tener con Helga G. Pataki? Era obvio que no una común, Helga era distinta pero, también tenía su lado cursi, además quedaron en que no era una cita, entonces qué demonios tenía que hacer, algo romántico, divertido, un cliché, algo loco, ¿cómo debería ser una cita con Helga?

-¿Y que crees que hagan Helga?, ¿Arnold ya te dijo a dónde irían?

-No lo sé, dijo que era una sorpresa, así que realmente no lo sé, solo espero que sea bueno

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?

-Pues no lo sé, algo divertido, pero a la vez romántico. Aunque se supone que no es una cita, porque la estúpida de mi entro en crisis y le dijo que no era una cita.

-Helga, a veces creo que tu vida es trágicamente saboteada por ti misma

-Amen por eso hermana, pero que le vamos a hacer, ahora le problema es que usar, algo elegante, sport, casual

-Opino que casual, así hagan lo que hagan estará bien, vamos a husmear tu armario, para ver que peinado le quedaría mejor, y esta vez no te salvas, traje mis cosméticos pero tranquila, solo usaremos un poco.

-Diablos espero que todo este emperifollado valga la pena.

Arnold toco la puerta de los Pataki puntualmente a las 7, Helga bajo inmediatamente, no era de esas chicas que tardaban horas en estar listas, adema no quería que su papa estuviera interrogando al chico.

-Hola cabeza de balón

El chico tardo unos minutos en responder, ya que se quedó impresionado con la rubia, ella llevaba un blusón de mangas largas rosa obscuro, debajo un mayon negro, con unos zapatos planos rosas, y una gabardina de un rosa muy clarito encima, además Phoebe le había rizado un poco el cabello que le llegaba hasta media espalda, además le había puesto un poco de rímel, y sombras casi imperceptibles pero que realzaban el azul de sus ojos, más un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios, esta indumentaria sencilla basto para dejar al rubio sin aliento, aunque no fue el único anonadado, la chica también se había impresionado pues aunque Arnold solo llevaba una playera azul oscuro un poco pegada, pantalones de mezclilla obscuros y una chamarra de cuero, se veía bastante sexy a los ojos de la chica.

-¿Bueno este, nos vamos?

-ah… si… claro vamos-Arnold le abrió la puerta del viejo Packard de su abuelo que había pedido prestado.

Arnold conducía bajo el silencio de ambos, realmente ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Helga al ver las grandes luces al final, adivino lo que había estado suponiendo en el trayecto

-¿Iremos a la Feria del Campo?

-Pues si… aunque no sé si quieres ir al che Pierre…

-¡No! La feria es… perfecto

Ambos se sonrieron, aunque después la rubia desvió su mirada, bien apuesto a que el cabeza de balón cree que me tiene a sus pies… y es verdad… pero no lo tiene que saber, o por lo menos no hasta qué punto.

-Pues buena idea Arnoldo pero veamos que tanto estomago de acero tienes, cuando vienes con Helga G. Pataki ay que ser rudos

-Jajaja lo que tú digas Helga.

Ambos chicos llegaron y Arnold corrió a abrirle la puerta a Helga que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Ammm gracias

-Por nada, ahora vamos, ay mucho por hacer.

Los chicos, se subieron a muchos juegos bastante extremos, Arnold se sentía ya un poco bajonado, pero Helga seguía como si nada, valla que si tenía estomago de Hierro, pero aun así ambos estaban muy divertidos.

-Bueno Helga creo que ya nos subimos a todos los juegos, incluso a algunos 2 veces así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer?

-Está bien cabezón, pero luego seguimos, este apenas es el comienzo- dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico, el cual se ruborizo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un unas mesitas de madera

-Bien Helga, iré por la comida en lo que apartas la mesa ¿te parece?

-Claro, que comeremos.

-Mmmmm pues pongamos a prueba que tan bien te conozco, así que será un sorpresa ¿está bien?

-Mmmm okay, pero más te vale que sea buena

Arnold sonrió y se alejó en busca de la comida, pero alguien lo intercepto en el camino.

-Disculpa, me das permiso

Pero el chico no se movía.

-Pero a ti que rayos te pasa

-Bien ahora la tienes, al fin ambos tienen lo que querían pero no te acostumbres porque jamás amaras a Helga como yo lo hago, y tarde o temprano volverá a mí.

Algo en el chico, alto y fornido, se le hizo familiar

-¡¿Brainy?!

-Helga no es la única que ha cambiado, pero yo la quise mucho antes de que todos esos idiotas anduvieran detrás de ella, yo la ame cuando tu apenas notabas su existencia, así que disfrútala porque no la tendrás por mucho tiempo.

Brainy se marchó, pasando a empujar a Arnold con su hombro de paso, el chico solo se quedó clavado viéndolo partir.

-Valla sí que tardaste cabezón, ¿fuiste a cosechar los ingredientes de la pizza o qué?

-Ah…no, yo… había mucha fila, lo siento

-Bueno por lo menos adivinaste con que me gusta, mmm no esta tan mal.

Pero el chico seguía un poco distraído con lo de Brainy, cosa que la chica advirtió

-¿Te pasa algo cabeza de balón?

-¿Qué? No, yo solo me quede pensando en algo, no es nada, comamos, que se enfría la pizza

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y charlando, aunque Arnold ya no estaba tan entusiasmado como al principio.

-Bueno y ¿ahora qué quieres hacer Helga?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a los carros chocones?

-Sí, me parece bien

Los chicos siguieron divirtiéndose en las atracciones, Arnold hizo tiro al Blanco y le gano a Helga un gran oso de peluche, lo cual hizo ruborizar a la chica recordando cierta feria en la que había saboteado al chico en el mismo juego.

-Bueno, que te parece si para despedirnos de la feria subimos a la montaña rusa, cabezón.

-Genial, solo que antes debo ir al sanitario.

-Okay, mientras hago fila

-Bien, te veo ahí.

El chico iba saliendo presurosamente del baño cuando se topó un rostro familiar.

-Hola Arnold

-Hola Lila, ¿cómo estás?

-Oh te aseguro que de maravilla, estoy encantada de haberte encontrado aquí, ¿acabas de llegar?

-No, de hecho estoy a punto de irme.

-Oh, que lastima me hubiera encantado pasar un rato contigo en la feria, como aquella vez en la feria del queso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah, sí, claro que lo recuerdo, fue muy divertido.

-Sí, aun guardo la pequeña tortuguita, espero que ahora que estas de regreso podamos volver a salir así, siempre me la pase bien contigo.

-Ammm, si también yo… bueno creo que debo irme me están esperando y ya tarde demasiado.

-oh, lo siento, bueno nos vemos luego Arnold, espero encontrarte más seguido.

-Sí, igualmente Lila, fue un gusto.

Pero esta plática era observada por otros 2 rubios.

-Valla, valla parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian Helga.

-No te dije que dejaras de…

Pero Helga se quedó muda al ver a Lila y Arnold platicar, y a ella sonreír coquetamente como siempre, ya se podía imaginar la cara del chico.

-Lo vez, Arnold jamás te amara como yo, como podría si Lila siempre lo ha tenido totalmente engatusado.

-Yo…, porque crees que eso me interesa, ahora déjame tranquila.

Dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo, pero el chico de ojos verdes iba regresando cuando vio a la rubia echar a correr, y fue detrás de ella.

-¡Helga!, Helga para-El chico la tomó del brazo, pero ella se jalo bruscamente y lo encaro.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Arnold? ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Qué acaso soy tu plato de segunda mesa? ¿Es eso?

-¿De qué demonios hablas Helga?

-No finjas más Arnold, te vi con ella, valla hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero ¿qué pretendías conmigo?, ¿estar un rato conmigo por si Lila no te hacia caso?

-Helga, yo solo hablaba con ella, Lila solo es mi amiga, solo eso, a diferencia de tu psicótico exnovio, que busca cualquier pretexto para volver contigo, pero y tú, ¿aún lo quieres?

-Claro que no, pero ¿qué demonios tiene que ver el loco de Brainy en todo esto?, sabes yo estoy muy harta y cansada, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Bien, te llevare

-Bien.

Arnold y Helga recorrieron el trayecto a sus hogares sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Adiós Arnold.

-Yo… hasta luego Helga.

La chica salió azotando la puerta y entrando rápidamente a su casa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

**Bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia un poco retrasado pero bueno espero que les guste ademas se acerca mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento jejeje ;), sin más los veo el viernes. Espero sus review y los agradecimientos seran los viernes que tengo mas tiempo. Carpe Diem **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia me pertenecen.**

**_Gracias por leer._**

Ninguno de los 2 trato de hablarse el lunes por la mañana, pero la chica lo vio platicando con la pelirroja, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más, así que tomo asiento y miro para el otro lado, Gerald y Phoebe al entrar vieron la expresión de la rubia, y solo se voltearon a ver con desconcierto, al entrar Arnold platicando con la pelirroja, el moreno se sorprendió aún más, y la pelinegra solo frunció el ceño molesta.

En todas las clases ninguno de los 2 se hablaron, Arnold deseaba hacer las paces con la chica, aunque el mismo también estaba molesto por lo de Brainy, y por la reacción de la rubia solo por verlo platicar con Lila, aunque hasta cierto punto la entendía.

La rubia no les comento nada a sus amigos de lo ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera almorzó con ellos, se fue directo al salón de teatro.

Arnold desayuno con Lila que lo había invitado a sentarse con ella, y los amigos de ambos cada vez estaban más desconcertados, ¿qué había pasado en su cita?

Para desgracia de Helga era día de ensayos de teatro, pero ella trataría de no estar cerca del chico, cosa difícil siendo la mano derecha del coordinador de teatro.

-Bien chicos, estuve meditando quien quedaría mejor para los papeles de sueño en una noche de verano, así que veamos, Thaddeus quiero que junto a Madison leas la escena tres, tu como Lisandro y ella como Hermia, ahora Geraldine quiero que tu leas la escena 2 tú en el papel de Elena, y Arnold en el papel de Demetrio.

-¡No! , yo no puedo, no lo hare, de ninguna forma actuare con Arnold

-¿Perdón? Geraldine aquí el maestro soy yo, así que tienes de 2, o actúas con Arnold siendo Elena o no vuelves a pisar mi escenario.

-Yo… no me puedes hacer esto

-Elige, no tengo todo el día

-Yo… diablos está bien.

-Bien, eso creí, ahora Eugene tu práctica de Puck en la escena 2, junto a James que será Oberón…

El maestro siguió otorgando los papeles, al finalizar solo dijo:

-Bien, quiero escucharlos a todos en orden, así que la escena 1, tome sus libretos y empiece, así veremos si hacemos algún cambio, o si permanecemos, como lo tenía planeado, creo que sobra decir que todos den su máximo esfuerzo pues este es el primer paso para que tengamos una obra exitosa. Ahora iniciemos.

Cada uno fueron pasando hasta que fue el turno de los rubios, Arnold estaba muy afligido por la reacción de Helga, pero a la vez estaba muy decidió a actuar con ella, ya que no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Bien Geraldine, Arnold su turno, comiencen.

-A: No te amo. Es inútil que me persigas. ¿Dónde están Lisandro y la hermosa Hermia? Mataré al uno: la otra me mata a mí. Me dijiste que se habían refugiado ocultamente en este bosque, y heme aquí, como un loco, porque no puedo encontrarme con Hermia. Ea, vete de aquí y no me sigas más.

-H: Vos me atraéis, imán de corazón empedernido; pero no es hierro lo que atraéis, pues mi corazón es más fino que el acero. Despojaos de ese poder, y yo no tendré el de seguiros.

-A: ¿Acaso os solicito? ¿Os hablo con dulzura? ¿O antes bien, no os digo en los términos más claros que no os amo ni puedo amaros?

-H: Y aun por eso mismo os amo más. Soy vuestro sabueso; y cuanto más me golpeéis, Demetrio, más os acariciaré. Tratadme como a vuestro sabueso; echadme, dadme golpes, descuidadme, abandonadme: pero permitid tan sólo que, a pesar de no ser digna de vos, pueda seguiros. ¿Qué puesto más humilde puedo implorar en vuestro afecto (y sin embargo lo estimo muy alto) que el de ser tratada como tratáis a vuestro perro?

-A: No tientes demasiado la aversión de mi alma; porque sólo el verte me llena de disgusto.

-H: Y a mí me llena de disgusto el no mirarte.

-A: Demasiado acusáis vuestra modestia abandonando la ciudad, entregándoos en manos de quien no os ama, sin desconfiar de la oportunidad de la noche ni del mal consejo de un lugar desierto, mientras lleváis el tesoro de la virginidad.

-H: Me sirve de escudo vuestra virtud. Para mí no es noche cuando veo vuestro rostro, y así no me parece que estamos en la noche. Ni falta a este bosque un mundo de sociedad, pues para mí vos solo sois todo el mundo. ¿Cómo decir, pues, que estoy sola, si todo el mundo está aquí para verme?

-A: Huiré de ti y me ocultaré en las breñas y te dejaré a merced de las fieras.

-H: La más feroz no tiene un corazón como el vuestro. Huid adonde queráis: se habrán trocado los papeles de la historia: Apolo huye y Dafne le da caza: la tórtola persigue al milano: la mansa cierva se apresura a atrapar al tigre. ¡Inútil prisa cuando es la cobardía quien persigue y el valor el que huye!

-A: No quiero discusiones contigo. Déjame ir: o si me sigues, ten por seguro que te haré algún mal en el bosque.

-H: Sí, en el templo, en la ciudad, en el campo, me hacéis mal. ¡Qué vergüenza, Demetrio! Vuestras ofensas tienen escandalizado a mi sexo. Nosotras no podemos combatir, como podrían los hombres, por amor. No fuimos hechas para conquistar sino para ser conquistadas. Te seguiré, y haciendo de un infierno un cielo, moriré por la mano que amo tanto.

-Maravilloso chicos, ustedes 2 tienen un algo especial, que en verdad hace que se me erice la piel con su actuación, quedarán magníficos en los papeles. Bien ustedes descansen continuemos con Eugene y James.

Arnold quiso hablar con Helga, pero ella salió corriendo, algo en la actuación de la chica se sintió tan real… aunque él se sentía mal, pues Demetrio al principio desprecia horriblemente a Elena… quizás era eso lo que hizo sentir la escena tan verdadera, pues él sabía que Helga lo había amado mucho antes que él a ella, pero ¿Arnold había actuado como Demetrio?, esto atormento al chico, pues algo en su interior le decía que sí, él había sido Demetrio persiguiendo a Hermia, mientras tenia a la dulce Elena que lo amaba incondicionalmente, ahora ya no estaba molesto con la chica, la entendía por completo, como no molestarse cuando el aun hablaba con Hermia, es decir con Lila, aunque ella ahora solo era una amiga, seguía siendo comprensible.

Helga regreso al auditorio, pero paso de él y fue a hablar animadamente con Curly y la chica de cabello castaño, que estaban felices de haber sido encontrados satisfactorios para sus papeles.

El chico trato de hablar con ella terminado el ensayo, pero la rubia ya había emprendido la huida.

El rubio fue a su casa cabizbajo, y se quedó pensando en su dulce Elena, ¿Por qué había pasado torpemente de ella, persiguiendo a una chica que ahora no le producía nada? Persiguió el sol, pero solo seguía una llama insignificante, mientras el glorioso astro rey había estado siempre con él. Pero el seguiría luchando por el sol, pues ninguna otra llama ardiente podía calentar ya su corazón.

-¡Olga! Digo ¡Helga! puedes ir a la tienda por una lata de alubias

-Ya voy papá

La chica salió azotando la puerta, y no porque le molestara ir a la tienda, sino porque seguía pensando en el cabeza de balón, ¿acaso ella era Elena en verdad?, recordaba como tuvo que fingir amnesia para llamar la atención del chico, que antes de eso la había ignorado constantemente, ella siempre tratando de que Arnold la notara, si definitivamente era Elena, pero ya no quería serlo pues su Demetrio seguía persiguiendo a Hermia, acaso se infravaloraba tanto como Elena, que seguía buscando a un hombre que la despreciaba tanto, si bien ellos terminaban juntos, solo era por el hechizo de las Hadas, pero aquí no había hechizos, y ella no los quería, si Arnold no la amaba por el mismo, no quería nada de él.

Sumida en sus pensamientos regresaba a casa, cuando al doblar la esquina

-Oye zopenco fíjate por donde !Arnold¡

-Helga, cielos, lo lamento, déjame ayudarte

-No, no me toques

-Helga tenemos que hablar, por favor, lo que paso la otra noche

-Lo que paso otra noche no se volverá a repetir, así que solo déjame tranquila quieres

Helga trato de huir pero Arnold la tomo del brazo fuertemente, después la jalo a una esquina baldía y puso ambas manos a lado de la chica impidiéndole el escape.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? me estas lastimando

-Lo lamento, pero no me dejaste otra opción, no dejare que sigas escapando, hablaremos quieras o no

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo cabeza de balón, ahora suéltame.

-No

El chico se pegó más a ella, cosa que bajo sus barreras e hizo que dejara de luchar.

-Helga, yo lo lamento, fui muy estúpido de niño, y ahora al parecer no soy más listo, pero en verdad te juro que ya no siento nada por Lila, solo es mi amiga y nada más, además como podría pensar en enamorarme de ella o de cualquier otra, si ya hay alguien en mi corazón, que lleva viviendo ahí desde hace 8 largos años, una vez me separe de ti, y casi muero en el intento, así que no pienso cometer el mismo error 2 veces, porque una segunda vez me mataría completa y definitivamente.

La chica lucho tratando de resistirse a su amor, ya no quería ser Elena, no podía seguir siéndolo

-Arnold yo…

-Mi dulce Elena no me castigues más con tu desprecio, pues mientras más me rechaces más te amare, porque no me rendiré hasta obtener tu corazón.

Arnold se fue acercando, ella solo susurro

-¿Oh Demetrio porque me haces esto, acaso no te basto ya con dejarme sangrando, que buscas herirme profundamente y no dejarme escapatoria?

-Amada mía lamento cada dolor que te cause, pues con cada uno me cause mil más te lo aseguro, pues tu dolor es el mío, porque tu amor corre en mis venas, y mis labios sufren anhelantes por ese beso prometido.

Esta vez fue Helga la que se acercó a él, sus labios se rozaban como un beso sin toque.

-Amor mío, ya no puedo más con este deseo, pero sé que moriré si permito que tu vida caliente a la mía, pues un invierno invadirá mi corazón cuando te vallas, y moriré cual rosal en la tempestad.

-Pues moriremos juntos, porque tu llama invade mis venas y ninguna llamarada me proporcionara calor, que no lleve el nombre de Helga, mi Helga…

Y ambos rubios se besaron apasionadamente, sintiendo el ansia de un beso tan anhelado, amándose como solo ellos podían hacerlo, con pasión, con deseo, Helga lo beso deseando que sin importar a cuantas más besara, nunca la olvidara, y Arnold la beso expulsando cualquier beso dado con anterioridad pues lucharía por ella, para que jamás se fuera de su lado.

_**Ya es viernes! de capitulo nuevo C:, desde que escribí este cap. tenia ganas de subirlo jejeje y al fin llego la hora :D! en fin ya, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo, y si es así dejen un review, y si no también, así me ayudarían a mejorar, les agradecería mucho si lo hicieran, pero bueno, me voy (tengo tarea D:), Carpe Diem!**_

_**Pd: gracias vivigeraldine por ser mi seguidora fiel :D, y espero que pronto regrese you are still the one, me gustaba mucho, no te desanimes! have a nice day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

**_Gracias por leer._**

Arnold y Helga se separaron, y se miraron en una plática muda, expresándose con la mirada todo el amor que se tenían.

-Así que…

-Así que…

-Así que, en donde nos deja todo esto Arnoldo

-Pues… digamos que es el punto final y la mayúscula de una nueva historia, pero esta vez, hare las cosas bien –dijo tomándola de la mano, y depositando un tierno beso en ella.

-Me parece bien, y bueno cabeza de balón, esto fue… interesante pero debo volver a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

-Bien- sin soltar su mano, el chico se agacho por la bolsa de víveres que la rubia había tirado en el jaleo- Te acompaño a casa

La chica sonrió ruborizada, y lo siguió, avanzaron en silencio pues ninguno tenía nada que decir por ahora.

-Bueno, llegamos, gracias cabeza de balón

-Fue un placer mi dulce Elena.

El chico depósito de nuevo un beso en su mano, la chica le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, y antes de retirarse le susurró al oído

-Creo que las hadas se encuentran de mi lado esta noche. Hasta luego querido Demetrio.

El chico se quedó viéndola embelesado entrar a su casa, y después se fue a su casa medio bailando y medio saltando de la emoción.

Ambos rubios corrieron a contarles toda la historia a sus amigos.

-Valla Helga todo lo que me cuentas es tan…

-Cursi, valla hermano la chica te tiene totalmente…

-Perdida, Phoebe, con esto ya no hay marcha atrás…

-Pero esta vez no dejare que nada ni nadie se nos interponga.

Al siguiente día.

-Ya me voy a la escuela.

-Que te valla bien, maneja con cuidado.

Cuando la rubia salió de su casa se encontró con el chico de ojos verdes, recargado en un Packard.

-Hola Helga.

-Hola cabeza de balón.

-Me preguntaba si querías que te llevara a la escuela hoy.

-De acuerdo.

La chica se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta. La chica sonrió algo desubicada pues no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de caballerosidad, usualmente mataba los deseos de cualquiera que quisiera serlo, pero esta vez no, ya que el chico enserio lograba sacarla de su centro.

-Y bien… ¿esto será una rutina?

-Pues… no lo sé, depende de si así lo quieres.

-pues en realidad creo que podríamos turnarnos, una vez y una vez ¿te parece?

-Me parece.

Los chicos continuaron el camino en silencio, a ninguno se le ocurría nada que decir, y más aún después del beso.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Arnold corrió a abrirle la puerta a Helga, la cual ya estaba comenzando a abrir.

-¿Te ayudo con tus libros?

-Emmm yo… está bien… creo.

Arnold le sonrió y los tomo.

Cuando entraron a la escuela todas las miradas se congregaron en torno a ellos, y no es que fueran de la mano o dándose besos, simplemente el hecho de que la rubia permitiera que alguien le cargara sus libros ya era indicio de algo.

Cuando llegaron al casillero de la rubia todos sus admiradores vieron a Arnold con odio, en especial Edward el cual se iba a acercar a la rubia cuando lo vio.

-Creo que tus admiradores me odian.

-Has lo que yo, ignóralos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes tantos admiradores?

-No tengo tantos, simplemente esos zopencos comenzaron a molestar cuando Olga me compro toda esta ropa, que fue al mismo tiempo que perdí una apuesta con Rhonda y las chicas me depilaron mi ceja.

-jajaja creo que hubiera sido divertido ver eso

-Oye no, no fue divertido cabeza de Balón.

Pero la rubia se rio al recordarlo. El chico la acompaño a la clase ya que esta no la compartían.

-Bueno hasta luego damisela, fue un placer que me permitiera acompañarla.

-Arnold

-Si

-No seas payazo jajaja

Arnold le volteo los ojos y siguió su camino. Que fue interceptado por Gerald

-Hey romeo, así que ¿es cierto?, dime ya es oficial con Pataki

-Hola Gerald, y pues no aun no es oficial, es que no se, primero quiero conquistarla, conocerla, quiero que todo sea especial.

-Valla enserio este más perdido de lo que creía, pero creía que Pataki ya estaba igual, ¿que ese apasionado beso no te lo confirmo?

-Bueno si siente algo por mí, pero no sé si lo suficiente como para aceptar ser mi novia.

-Pues lo que tú digas Arnie pero no pierdas mucho el tiempo.

-No lo hare, solo que esta vez lo haré todo bien.

-Como digas, oye no olvides que hoy empieza la práctica de futbol.

-Sí, ahí nos vemos.

En la práctica de futbol americano

-Muy bien jóvenes si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo, así que demuéstrenlo, primero quiero que le den 10 vueltas al campo, y no crean que no eh notado a nuestras compañeras animadoras, así que aquel que las importune o que se distraiga con las señoritas me dará 50 lagartijas.

Se escuchó un quejido general pero todos empezaron a correr. Pese a la advertencia muchos observaban a las animadoras de reojo, Harold empujo a un chico que estaba viendo a Rhonda y tuvo que pagar con lagartijas su error, varios pasaban y les guiñaban el ojo, entre ellas el rubio vio a Lila, esta lo saludo de lejos con mucha euforia, demasiada diría yo, pero eso no fue lo que distrajo al chico, en realidad fue cierta rubia que paso corriendo con una gorra de béisbol y un short, se veía mucho como la Helga pero a la vez era muy sexy, que el chico quedo cautivado, , cosa que el mariscal de campo noto, por lo que le puso una zanquilla al oji verde, este término en el piso, además de que tendría que hacer 50 lagartijas

-Shortman deja de ver a tu novia Lila, y concéntrate.

Todos miraron a Arnold sorprendidos, murmurando a sus espaldas.

-Lila no es mi novia- dijo el chico pero en voz baja y ruborizado por lo que nadie le tomo importancia a sus palabras, además el chisme era demasiado jugoso para dejarlo así como así, ahora todos pensaban que Arnold jugaba con Helga y Lila, y pronto toda la escuela lo sabría.

El entrenamiento al fin termino con los chicos bastante apaleados, en especial aquellos que habían hecho lagartijas, Brainy paso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia junto a Arnold que estaba agotado sentado en el pasto.

-Valla amigo ese chico sabe jugar rudo

-Lo sé, pero solo lo hace porque sabe que yo tengo todo a mi favor.

-Pues aun así ten cuidado es mejor pecar de precavido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero para mala fortuna del chico, una pelirroja se acercó a él, cuando aún quedaban muchos chicos que habían oído lo que dijo el mariscal.

-Hola Arnold, ¿estás bien? Vi que tropezaste hace rato.

-Ah sí, solo un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de porristas?

-Oh te aseguro que de maravilla, Rhonda es una excelente capitana, formidable pero muy comprometida.

-Si me imagino, bueno debo irme, ya está anocheciendo

-oh cielos es verdad- la chica vio hacia arriba preocupada.

-si quieres nos podemos ir juntos Lila- dijo el rubio dominado por su caballerosidad, y bajo una advertencia de su amigo

-Oh eso sería magnífico, gracias Arnold

-De nada..., vamos, Adiós amigo- dijo despidiéndose resignado y moviendo los pulgares con su amigo como acostumbraban.

-Hasta luego Arnie, recuerda lo que te dije, hasta luego Lila.

-Bye Gerald.

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la casa de la pelirroja, charlando animadamente sobre las clases, y todo lo que había pasado en ausencia del joven. Arnold veía a Lila como una gran amiga, le agradaba y se divertía con ella, pero no sentía ese algo que en algún momento sintió, y por supuesto nada comparado a lo que ahora sentía por la rubia.

-Bueno, llegamos, te veo mañana Lila, descansa.

-Hasta luego Arnold. –La chica le sonrió y dudativamente le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para después ir al portal de su casa y guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisa antes de entrar.

El chico estaba anonadado, ¿Lila le había coqueteado? No, no podía ser verdad, que ahora después de tanto tiempo de intentarlo con ella, esta decidiera corresponderle ahora que a él ya no le interesaba.

Arnold estaba perplejo pero decidió no inventarse nada por el momento, y se fue tranquilamente a su casa pensando en que mañana vería a su amada rubia.

_**Al fin es martes de cap. nuevo!, y al fin mi compu dejo de estar de payasa y me dejara subir capitulo (lo estoy subiendo desde las 10 am) en fin espero que les haya gustado este cao. y que me den review las personitas anónimas C: me harían muy feliz. Sin mas me despido que estoy en la biblioteca central de CU haciendo un horrible trabajo que debí haber empezado hace una semana y no hoy D:, en fin mi mejor consejo de siempre Carpe Diem! nos leemos el viernes!**_

_**Pd: gracias Citlali! me animo mucho tu comentario, espero sigas dando review para ver que tal te esta pareciendo la historia C: have a nice day! C: **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

**_Gracias por leer_****.**

La rubia salió apresurada de su casa pues quería llegar temprano por el chico, salió como un bólido, apenas despidiéndose de sus padres, pero para sorpresa de la rubia Arnold ya la esperaba en la entrada.

-Creí que era mi turno cabeza de balón.

-Si lo es, por eso no traje mi auto, sin embargo no creí muy caballeroso que fueras por mí hasta la entrada de mi casa así que preferí venir caminando a la tuya.

-Que ganas de cansarte en vano.

-Lo que tú digas Helga- dijo el chico mientras le abría la puerta del conductor. La chica todavía no se acostumbraba a tanta caballerosidad, pero acepto.

-Y bien camarón con pelos, ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de americano ayer?

-Pues… bien, cansado, nada especial, y ¿Qué tal el de béisbol?

-Pues para mí no tan mal, aunque la entrenadora hizo sufrir y llorar sangre a la mayoría, son unas bebes…

-Pues lo dudo mucho, más bien tú eres demasiado fuerte.

-como sea igual no fue para tanto, si queremos ganar necesitamos esforzarnos.

-En eso tienes razón, y bien mi querida Elena, ¿ya estas ensayando tu parte?

-¿yo?, ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Yo no necesito ensayarla, la sé de memoria, más bien la pregunta te la debería hacer a ti, no quiero que mi Demetrio luzca torpe a mi lado.

-¿Torpe? De que hablas Pataki, voy a cautivar a todos con mi actuación, aunque a decir verdad me conformaría con cautivarte a ti.

-Pues… entonces practica mucho cabezón- dijo una chica sonrojada apretando el volante.

-Lo hare querida, ya lo veras- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Arnold estaba muy conmovido porque a pesar de todo a ella le seguía costando mucho trabajo expresarse.

-Y bien, ¿ya hiciste la tarea de historia?- dijo la chica para cambiar de tema.

Y así siguieron hablando de cosas vánales, hasta llegar a la escuela.

Arnold, corrió a abrirle y a tomar las cosas de la rubia, pero apenas avanzando unos pasos logro escuchar un comentario que esperaba que Helga no advirtiera, además de varias miradas de mujeres molestas y otras de hombres que le guiñaban el ojo, Helga no sintió gran diferencia a las miradas de ayer, y a las que ya estaba tan acostumbrada, así que siguió como si nada.

-Bueno Helga, te veo en el descanso.

-Eh de hecho te veo hasta la clase de teatro, Tony me pidió que le ayudara en unas cosas.

-Está bien, te veo al rato.

Las clases siguieron normales, este día no compartía ninguna clase con la rubia, pero siguió escuchando murmuraciones sobre lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento, solo rogaba porque no llegaran a oídos de la rubia, ya que no tenía ganas de explicarle todos los detalles.

A la hora del descanso.

-Valla Lila, no puedo creer que fueras tan aventada con Arnold, mira que soltarle un beso así de la nada.

-Si tampoco yo, pero es que desde que llego de viaje, luce tan interesante, y masculino, además sigue siendo tan caballeroso, ya vez ayer llevándome a mi casa ara que no me fuera a pasar nada, no puedo creer que dejara pasar la oportunidad antes, pero esta vez no volverá a ocurrir.

-Oye ¿sabes que hay con Pataki?, ya sabes llegan juntos…

-Pues me imagino que solo son amigos, Helga tan ruda, y grosera, nunca fue del estilo de Arnold, en cambio yo sí, así que solo deben ser murmuraciones.

-Pues tienes razón, la chica es muy mona, pero con ese carácter que se carga, no se compara en nada contigo.

Helga se encontraba en el baño, cuando escucho una voz familiar decir algo sobre Arnold, así que se quedó a ver que escuchaba, las chicas iban muy entradas en su plática, así que nunca advirtieron la presencia de la rubia, cuando ellas salieron, ella también lo hizo sigilosamente, sumiéndose en la tristeza, ¿Qué pasaba con Arnold? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ambas? No, no podía ser eso, pero, ¿Porque había llevado a Lila a su casa? ¿Porque había permitido que la chica lo besara? ¿O él le había correspondido? ¿Qué no significaba nada un beso para él?

Estas dudas invadían a la rubia que no sabía qué hacer, pues quería creer en Arnold, y en sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo la duda y la inseguridad la embargaban.

Decidió darle una oportunidad para explicarse, para demostrarle que todo eran simples dudas infundadas, al fin Lila fue la que lo beso, y ella dijo que estaba interesada en el así que todo podía ser solo cosa de ella, pero y si no…

La hora del ensayo llego, Arnold fue a platicar con la chica que aunque no estaba muy animada decidió no mencionarlo.

-Helga ¿te sucede algo?, te ves como preocupada o triste.

-Emmm Arnold estoy bien.

-Bueno pues con tu respuesta solo pienso que tengo razón y no estás bien, cuando Helga G. Pataki me dice Arnold.

La rubia se ruborizo por su error, ¿cómo la conocía tanto después de tantos años?

-¿Acaso te gusta que te diga cabeza de balón?

-Pues, en realidad creo que sí, pero solo si tú me lo dices, no sé, es tonto pero mientras estuve en San Lorenzo extrañaba tantas cosas, incluidas tus bolas de papel, tus comentarios, incluso tus motes.

La chica solo pudo sonreír ante esto- Bueno cabeza de balón solo tengo que decir que… eres raro, muy raro.

-Lo sé, pero que acaso ¿no te encanta eso de mí?- dijo el chico guiñando un ojo.

Helga se ruborizo aún más pero su ingenio aun funcionaba así que atino a responder.

-En tus sueños Arnoldo

-Tenlo por seguro- Ante una ruborizada chica llego al fin el maestro.

-Muy bien todos presten atención, saben que debemos presentar la obra antes de las vacaciones de invierno, así que vamos a ensayar intensamente, además aun debemos preparar la escenografía, los vestuarios, y muchas otras cosas que la mayoría de ustedes ya está familiarizado con el asunto, así que saben lo que viene. Comencemos con las escenas de las hadas, ya que esas incluyen a casi todo el elenco menos a los estelares, ustedes chicos, deben de ir preparando sus escenas, pueden ensayar ahorita o en sus casas, pero no se confíen, porque cuando los ponga en escena quiero que ya tengan todas sus líneas listas, para finar detalles, emociones y demás.

-Bueno chicos, ¿ya tienen todo el libreto listo?

-Helga yo nací con el libreto-dijo Curly.

-Aja bien si eres tan bueno porque no comenzamos con la parte en la que Lisandro despierta enamorado de Elena. Y está de más decir que sin libreto.

-Pan comido lindura:

C- ¿Por qué pensáis que os solicito por burla? La burla y el sarcasmo jamás vierten lágrimas, y ved que cuando os suplico, lloro. Decid si semejante manera de pedir vuestro amor no lleva en sí la prueba de toda su verdad.

H- Refináis vuestra astucia más haciendo que la verdad sirva para matar la verdad. ¡Oh combate, infernal y divino a un tiempo! Esos juramentos pertenecen a Hermia. ¿Queréis abandonarla? Pesad esos juramentos y otros, y no pesarán nada. Puestos en una balanza estará en su fiel y ambos no pesarán más que cualquier mentira.

C- No tuve discernimiento cuando juraba a sus plantas.

H- Ni lo tenéis, a mi juicio, en abandonarla.

C- Demetrio la ama y no os ama.

-bien, bien, te creo… por ahora, y bueno, Madison, Cabeza de balón, ¿ustedes como van con el libreto?

-Pues estoy en eso, ya tengo la parte de Hermia con su padre, pero aún me faltan partes en las que estamos todos juntos…

-Pues Madison, está de más decirte que ya debes tenerlo listo, así que porque no practicamos todos esas partes, además así veo cómo va el cabeza de balón.

-Seré un digno Demetrio mi dulce Elena- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la rubia solo se ruborizo.

-Emmm, bien empecemos….

Así siguió el ensayo, al terminar Arnold y Helga se fueron juntos en el auto de la rubia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida, ya que hasta el maestro pudo notarlo.

-Entonces… ¿iras a la fiesta de Rhonda?

-Pues no lo sé, esas fiestas siempre son aburridas, y ¿tu?

-Pues de hecho… quería que los dos fuéramos juntos… te prometo que te divertirás, ¿qué dices?

-Yo bueno, yo… está bien, pero más te vale que así sea cabezón.

-Te lo aseguro mi dulce Elena, ahora debo irme, se está haciendo tarde, paso por ti mañana, a la escuela- y antes de ir tomo la mano de la rubia y le dio un dulce beso, a lo que ella solo se ruborizo y dijo.

-Tonto cabeza de balón

El chico salió del auto con una sonrisa ante la actitud de la chica, que por más que ocultara sus sentimientos siempre se delataba.

_**Al fin el viernes hizo su maravillosa aparición! C: y yo al fin tengo mi tiempito para subir el capitulo porque he tenido una semana horrible!, pero ustedes la hicieron mas linda con sus review! gracias, en fin espero sigan leyendo eta historia porque el siguiente capitulo estará que arde! hay les encargo jajaja en fin nos vemos el próximo martes! Carpe Diem!**_

_**pd: Missbluntness, milanh, vivigeraldine: gracias por sus review chicas, y pues si esa condenada Lila! Algo me dice que seguirá molestando jum, y con eso de que Arnold es tan listillo pues esperemos que no le saque mucho de sus casillas a nuestra rubia, ya verán como va todo jejeje no dare Spoilers espero les guste este y el próximo cap. y se animen a seguir comentando esta historia C: have a nice day!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**Cuando ambos llegaron a la escuela la mañana siguiente, los rumores continuaban, Helga escucho algunos que no entendió muy bien, aunque la duda de lo que escucho en el baño se hizo presente, pero decidió esperar y hablar con el chico, antes de dar cualquier juicio.**

**El día transcurrió normal, aunque todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta que Rhonda organizaría esa tarde de viernes.**

**-Hola Arnold**

**-Hola Lila, como estas**

**-Oh te aseguro que de maravilla, muy emocionada por la fiesta de Rhonda, ¿tu iras?**

**-Sí, se ve que va a estar muy divertida.**

**-Que bien, te veo ahí entonces Arnold.**

**-Claro, Lila, hasta el rato.**

**Arnold fue a buscar a Helga para llevarla a su casa, ya que la fiesta de Rhonda sería más tarde, además el y su amigo pasarían por las chicas a casa de Helga, para llegar todos juntos.**

**Helga estaba muy emocionada porque Arnold la había invitado a la fiesta, eso demostraba aún más que era ella la que le interesaba, y no Lila, Phoebe, también estaba muy feliz por su amiga, eh incluso se ofreció de nuevo a arreglarla, quería que su amiga al fin estuviera con el hombre que siempre había amado.**

**-Oh amiga, estas muy hermosa, si Arnold no babea por ti cuando te vea, es que o es tonto, ciego o gay jejeje.**

**-¡Phoebe!- dijo la chica riéndose apenada, aunque ella misma admitía, que lucía muy bien, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, un poco ajustado, botas altas negras, y una bonita blusa de seda rosa, que se amarraba por el cuello y que tenía la espalda descubierta, encima, para cubrirse del frio se había puesto una chamarra de piel negra, además la asiática le había rizado un poco el cabello en las puntas, y le había puesto un ligero maquillaje apenas perceptible, pero que realzaba la belleza natural de la rubia. En conjunto la chica lucia muy sexy, aunque sin llegar a verse vulgar ni demasiado atrevida.**

**-Olga, digo Helga, tus amigos Alfred y German vinieron a buscarlas**

**-Son Arnold y Gerald papá, y si enseguida bajamos, si, si como sea**

**Abajo Arnold y Gerald esperaban a las chicas en la puerta, bajo la mirada inquisitora del gran Bob.**

**-La quiero aquí temprano, y recuerda chico, tengo ojos en todos lados.**

**-Emmm si claro señor**

**-Más te vale cuidarla bien.**

**-Vamos Bob, deja en paz a los chico, hola muchachos, Helga y Phoebe ya bajan, pasen están en su casa, y tu Bob, ven quiero enseñarte el restaurante al que quiero ir hoy en la noche. **

**-Gracias señora **

**-Sí, si vamos, recuerden chicos, los estaré vigilando.**

**En ese momento bajaron las chicas, y Phoebe tenía razón Arnold se quedó con la boca abierta, e incluso babeo un poco, Helga estaba más que ruborizada.**

**-Qué te pasa cabeza de balón, estas manchando mi alfombre.**

**-Emmm yo emmm, lo siento… yo, te ves muy hermosa Helga.**

**-Gracias, hola cabeza de cepillo, tú también cierra la boca, Phoebe, siempre luce así de bonita.**

**La asiática se ruborizo, pues tenía razón Gerald estaba fascinado por el aspecto de la asiática, a la cual Helga había arreglado más sexy de lo normal.**

**-Bueno, vámonos chicos, la princesa espera, ya me voy Bob, bye Miriam.**

**-Que la pasen bien**

**-Te quiero aquí temprano niña.**

**-¡Si!**

**Los chicos subieron al auto de Gerald, ambos rubios iban atrás, cosa que Arnold provecho para tomar de la mano a Helga, que se ruborizo pero no retiro la mano.**

**Y así tomados de la mano, entraron a la fiesta de Rhonda, y para nadie paso desapercibido este hecho ya que la mirada de enviada de varios admiradores de ambos chicos, más las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos más cercanos no se hicieron faltar.**

**-Qué bueno que llegaron todos los Tortolitos- Dijo Rhonda guiñándoles un ojo- pasen ay bocadillos, y bebida por allá.**

**-Emmm gracias princesa**

**-No hay de que queridita, y por cierto es un gusto que al fin estén juntos.**

**-Yo… nosotros no…**

**-Aja bueno, los dejo un momento, Harold me llama, diviértanse.**

**-Vamos chicos, dejemos los abrigos, y pongámonos, a bailar- dijo animada la asiática, mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano y lo llevaba al centro de la pista.**

**-tiene razón Phoebe Helga, vamos a bailar ven.**

**-Yo no bailo, Arnoldo, yo realmente no se…**

**-Vamos inténtalo, te dije que te divertirías y eso es parte de, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?**

**-¿Yo? Claro que no Arnoldo, de que habría que tener miedo, vamos cabezón te demostrare que es tener miedo.**

**Arnold la siguió con una sonrisa, convencer a Helga en algo no era tan complicado.**

**Arnold enseñaba a bailar a Helga, en especial, cuando empezó una música latina, ya que esta era muy conocida en San Lorenzo y Arnold sabia bailarla muy bien.**

**Música sonando.**

**(8) **Procura seducirme muy despacio  
Y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te haré  
Procura caminarme yá, como ola del mar  
Y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar

Quizás convenga que te alejes Quizás me domina la tentación

de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti  
Tan cerca... sin poder resistir  
Procura coquetearme más...  
Y no reparo de lo que te haré  
Procura ser parte de mí  
Y te aseguro que me hundo en tí  
Procura no mirarme más  
Y no sabrás de que te perderás  
Es un dilema del que tú ni yo podemos escapar **(8)**

**-Lo vez Helga ya vas agarrando el ritmo, esta música es muy contagiosa, apuesto que te agrada.**

**-Bien lo admito es divertido, aunque no lo hago nada bien.**

**-Claro que sí, solo tienes que mover un poco más las caderas y dejarte llevar.**

**La chica lo intento, y poco a poco le iba saliendo mejor, al punto de que varias parejas se les quedaron viendo, y al rato terminaron ellos en medio de todos bailando, cuando la música cambio ellos se quedaron viendo sonrientes y agotados, hasta que notaron que varios chicos les aplaudían.**

**-Wow chicos, ¿dónde aprendieron a bailar así?**

**-Pues a mí me enseñaron en san Lorenzo, la salsa es una música muy sonada en los países cálidos, y Helga creo que traía el talento en la sangre**

**-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, relájense zopencos, ahora estoy agotada voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.**

**-Claro, Helga te espero aquí.**

**-Arnold se acercó al pequeño mini bar, no era muy afecto a tomar, pero se le antojo un caballo de tequila, era un gusto que se le había quedado de San Lorenzo. Cuando se lo termino, llego a él una pelirroja, arreglada bastante más provocadora que la rubia.**

**-Hola Arnold, veo que si viniste.**

**-Claro te dije que lo haría, llevo aquí un rato, ¿tú acabas de llegar?**

**-sí, hace unos momentos, y ¿bueno bailamos?**

**-Yo bueno… es que vengo acompañado Lila.**

**-Oh vamos solo bailaremos.**

**-Yo bueno… está bien, solo un momento.**

**La chica medio arrastro a Arnold a la pista de baile, y primero bailaron una pista rápida, en la cual apenas si se tocaban, pero después la música, cambio a una más pegada, Arnold pensó en huir, pero Lila, le tomo la mano y se la puso en la cintura con sonrisa pica, el chico nervioso sabía que esto se podría malinterpretar, pero su caballerosidad no le permitía hacerle un desaire a su amiga, lo que no espero fue que lo empujaran por la espalda, Arnold para evitar que cayeran él y Lila, la tomo, por la cintura más cerca de él, por lo que Lila quedo inclinada y Arnold un poco sobre ella, la posición perfecta para que la chica aprovechara para plantarle un tremendo beso en la boca. El chico estaba más que sorprendido y cuando reacciono y alejo cortésmente a la chica, ya era muy tarde pues al voltear vio a Helga plantada en las esclareas con la boca abierta y los puños fuertemente apretados, su mirada era de asombro, ira y dolor, mucho dolor.**

**-Helga… -Susurro el chico pero antes de que pudiera ir con ella, la chica salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo aunque ella era veloz, el chico, era más alto y fuerte que ella, además de que estaba desesperado, por alcanzarla.**

**-Helga, espera, por favor no es lo que parece… déjame explicarte Helga.**

**El chico logro alcanzarla, la tomo de las manos, y logro ponerla frente a él.**

**-Vamos Helga, esto no es más que un mal entendido déjame explicarte, por favor.**

**Pero la chica solo se removía entre sus brazos, mientras volteaba para otro lado.**

**-Helga escúchame, por favor, tu eres de quien estoy enamorado, tú y solo tú, escúchame, por favor.- Arnold acerco más a la chica y le robo un rápido beso en la boca, pero la chica aprovechando su distracción, se soltó y le arreo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que dejo al chico perplejo, pues a pesar de todo la chica jamás lo había golpeado a él.**

**-No vuelvas a besarme Arnold, ya sé que para ti un beso no significa nada, apuesto que te encanto besar a Lila, la otra noche y por eso tenías que repetirlo ¿No?, y ¿qué planeabas conmigo? ¿Divertirte, vengarte, destruirme?, bien pues lamento decirte que lo único con lo que has acabado, es con el amor que había en mí, ahora solo siento asco de ti, así que no vuelvas, a verme, tocarme, o hablarme, no me busques, aléjate de mi vida, ya haz echo suficiente daño, ¿Cuántas veces esperas romper el corazón de alguien y pretender que siga latiendo por ti?- la chica tenía mucho dolor en sus ojos cuando pronuncio estas palabras de odio, Arnold seguía estupefacto con sus palabras, tocándose la mejilla adolorida, mientras una sombra de tristeza se apoderaba de él.**

**La chica salió corriendo de nuevo dejándolo plantado en la acera, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto, ni siquiera había podido pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia como lo había estado planeando, ahora ella lo odiaba, esto no podía estar pasando, él tenía que hacer algo, demostrarle que estaba equivocada, y que él no mentía cuando le afirmo que sin ella el solo sentía un gélido frio en el pecho, Helga, su Helga, tenía que escucharlo, el pelearía para estar con ella, incluso cuando ella no quisiera, porque la amaba como nunca había logrado amar a nadie, y sin ella ya nada le importaba.**

**Hola ciberlectores! una disculpa por subir cap. hasta hoy pero la escuela no me a dado un respiro u.u en fin espero que les guste este nuevo cap. y que no hagan mucha bilis con la tonta de Lila, y bueno espero que las personitas anónimas y las que ya nos leemos se animen a dar review y me digan que les va pareciendo la historia.**

**Buen fin de semana, nos estamos leyendo en la semana Carpe Diem!**

**Pd: gracias viviigeraldine y mercy got por su review, espero que sigan comentando esta historia, Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

**_Gracias por leer._**

El lunes siguiente al incidente una chica pelirroja se a cerco a Arnold cuando este llego cabizbajo y solo, ya que cuando fue a casa de la rubia esta ya se había marchado.

-Hola Arnold

-Hola Lila

-¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien la verdad.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Estas enfermo?

-No, no es eso lo siento, debo irme.

-Arnold espera… yo… sobre el otro día…

-Lila, lo siento pero eso es algo que nunca debió pasar, y ya no quiero hablar más del tema, simplemente olvidemos que ocurrió, ¿sí?

-Pero Arnold yo creí que…

-Lo siento Lila, no quiero ser grosero pero en verdad, no puedo corresponderte como esperabas lo lamento, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a clases.

Arnold avanzo, dejando a una pelirroja muy molesta y herida.

Al otro lado de la escuela una rubia esperaba oculta la hora exacta de entrar pues no quería toparse más tiempo del necesario con el chico de ojos verdes, pero otro chico la intercepto en el camino.

-Hola Helga, dime ¿disfrutaste la fiesta de Rhonda?

-Piérdete Brainy.

-Valla Helga en verdad lamento la escenita que tu querido Arnold armo ese día, pero yo ya te lo había dicho antes, el nunca olvidara a Lila, probablemente solo te estaba usando para darle celos a Lila, pero bueno creo que quiso pasar del juego a la acción el viernes ¿no?

La chica salió corriendo alejándose del Mariscal de Campo, pues ya no quería seguir recordando a Arnold, le dolía demasiado seguir siendo tan tonta, y principalmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de amar al chico, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, aún seguía portando el estúpido relicario, aunque se decía así misma, que era para no olvidar que todo el amor que alguna vez le tubo ahora era odio hacia el chico que la daño, pero en el fondo sabia, que esa no era la razón del relicario, en verdad para ella significaba esperanza.

En el mes siguiente a la fiesta, Arnold había estado buscando a la chica constantemente, pero no había logrado acerarse a ella, la buscaba en su casa y no estaba o le decían que no podía atenderlo, en la escuela, la chica huía inmediatamente a otro lado cuando lo veía, solo en los ensayos de teatro la chica hablaba con el pero siempre y cuando estuvieran actuando, además solo habían ensayado escenas que incluyeran a los cuatro protagonistas, jamás volvieron a ensayar la escena del inicio. Y ella ni siquiera lo dirigía en escena, siempre lo hacia Curly, la chica se tomaba muy literal la ley del hielo. Arnold cada vez estaba más desesperado, pues sin la chica sentía que algo le faltaba.

Una tarde de jueves en el ensayo…

-Geraldine, y Arnold, quiero ver cómo van, mañana empezaremos a correr la obra completa, estamos a unas semanas del estreno, y el tiempo nos come, así que comencemos.

-Bien, Eugene, dales pie de entrada.

E.- Una vez en posesión de este jugo, acecharé el momento en que Titania esté dormida, y verteré el líquido sobre sus ojos. La primera cosa que mire al despertar, ya sea un león, un oso, un lobo, un buey, un mico travieso, o un afanoso orangután, le inspirará un amor irresistible; y antes de que yo libre sus ojos de este encanto (como puedo hacerlo por medio de otra yerba), la obligare a que me entregue su paje. Pero ¿quién viene? Soy invisible y puedo escuchar su conversación

Helga fue resignada al escenario, sin embargo su expresión era fría y sin vida, era la primera vez que Arnold podía ver a la chica tan de cerca, en varios días, y lucia bastante apagada, sin vida, y dura como una roca.

-A: No te amo. Es inútil que me persigas. ¿Dónde están Lisandro y la hermosa Hermia? Mataré al uno: la otra me mata a mí. Me dijiste que se habían refugiado ocultamente en este bosque, y heme aquí, como un loco, porque no puedo encontrarme con Hermia. Ea, vete de aquí y no me sigas más.

-H: Vos me atraéis, imán de corazón empedernido; pero no es hierro lo que atraéis, pues mi corazón es más fino que el acero. Despojaos de ese poder, y yo no tendré el de seguiros.

-A: ¿Acaso os solicito? ¿Os hablo con dulzura? ¿O antes bien, no os digo en los términos más claros que no os amo ni puedo amaros?

-H: Y aun por eso mismo os amo más. Soy vuestro sabueso; y cuanto más me golpeéis, Demetrio, más os acariciaré. Tratadme como a vuestro sabueso; echadme, dadme golpes, descuidadme, abandonadme: pero permitid tan sólo que… lo siento… yo no puedo...

-Como que no puedes Geraldine, tenemos el tiempo encima, tienes que ser profesional, no me importa lo que haya pasado, o lo haces y bien, o no te quiero volver a ver en mi escenario, yo…

-Bien

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, si quieres correrme hazlo, yo solo no puedo hacerlo, lo lamento… -diciendo esto la chica echo a correr fuera del escenario, dejando a todos estupefactos.

Tony sabía que todo esto se debía a cierto chico con cabeza de balón, que ahora se encontraba con los hombros caídos, en medio del escenario viendo el lugar por donde la chica había huido, pero que había sucedido, si a leguas se notaba que ambos se amaban, se veía en su forma de actuar, de sonreírse, de verse… él tenía que hacer algo, no solo para salvar su obra, si no para ayudar a esa pequeña chica rubia, a la que en verdad apreciaba, pero ¿Qué?

El lunes siguiente

-Bien clase es todo por hoy, Geraldine, necesito hablar contigo, espera un momento por favor.

Todos salieron, y un chico de ojos verdes le lanzo una mirada torturada antes de irse, a la rubia que veía hacia la ventana

-no eh cambiado de opinión Tony, no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo, solo no dejes la obra, ven esta tarde- la chica lo miro con duda- ¿por favor?

-Está bien- Tony no solía ser muy amable que digamos, era mandón y enérgico, así que el hecho de que le pidiera algo con tanta insistencia, hizo que la chica cediera.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces.

Helga asistió al ensayo, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, que respetaban lo suficiente su vida como para no decir nada.

-Bien chicos como está cerca el estreno, a solo 3 semanas, la sesión de hoy haremos el ritual de la confianza el cual los que llevan bastante tiempo aquí ya conocen, sentémonos en el suelo, y todos contaremos un secreto que guardemos muy profundo, demostrando que confiamos en todos los que estamos aquí. Yo doy inicio, después los nuevos y al último los veteranos, bien… mi mayor secreto como todos lo saben es… que una vez incendie las cortinas de un teatro en un ataque de celos contra otro protagonista, me corrieron de la compañía, y debí tomar terapia para no ir a prisión, ahí decidí ser maestro, pues así me redimiría, porque ante todo desearía ver a mis alumnos superarme, y lo hacen.

Todos sonrieron ante la anécdota de Tony, le siguieron dos chicas y era el turno de Arnold, Helga veía al infinito, y cuando le toco al chico, solo cerró los ojos.

-Bien mi mayor secreto es… bueno creo que en realidad no es tan secreto, pero bien, llevo enamorado de la misma chica durante prácticamente toda mi vida, aunque mucho tiempo tuve miedo de admitírmelo a mí mismo, y cuando lo hice era un poco tarde pues tuve que estar separado de ella durante un largo tiempo, aunque ahora que la volví a encontrar sé que sigo locamente enamorado de ella, aunque el destino está empeñado, en jugármela chueco y ella ahora me odia, yo me enamore de mi abusona personal, Hel…

La chica derramo una lágrima, y antes de que el chico, dijera su nombre salió corriendo, no quería escucharlo, no podía, el no podía seguir haciendo miserable a la chica.

Helga se sentó abrazándose las rodillas en una esquina detrás de un basurero, y lanzo el relicario.

Un chico se acercó a ella, tomo el relicario en sus manos, derramando también una lagrima de esperanza al verlo.

-Helga…

-Vete, te dije que no te me acercaras, ya déjame en paz por favor.

-Lo sé, y lo siento pero me arriesgare a que me mates de una paliza con tal de decirte esto: todo lo que dije ahí es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace más tiempo del que recuerdo, amo lo que dices, lo que piensas, me encantas física y espiritualmente, y sin ti no soy nada, todo lo que paso fue un mal entendido, yo no la bese, ella me beso a mí, y la verdad no sé porque lo hizo, pero yo la separe de mi al instante, créeme Helga, como podría desear cualquier otro beso que no fuera de mi amada Elena, de mi Helga, ese beso que nos dimos significo el universo entero para mí, tu amor hace latir mi corazón, y sin él, siento un vacío, siento que no llevo nada dentro, sueño contigo, te anhelo, por favor Helga créeme, soy tuyo, siempre lo eh sido, déjame demostrarte que te eh amado siempre, déjame demostrarte que te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Helga… mi Helga…

La tomo del rostro y mientras decía estas últimas palabras, la tomo del mentón, la miro profundamente a los ojos, inundados de lágrimas, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, apenas una caricia ligera.

-Créeme amada mía, pues esta dulce caricia, me transporto al cielo en un instante, no me regreses a las tinieblas, no me mates con tu desprecio, dame una oportunidad, por favor…

Helga lo miro, y trato de creerle tenía que hacerlo… además sus ojos se veían demasiado honestos el no podía estar mintiendo.

-Está bien Arnold, te daré una oportunidad, no sé porque lo estoy haciendo, tal vez soy más estúpida y masoquista de lo que creía, pero lo hare, por última vez…

-Gracias Helga, gracias, no te arrepentirás, te lo juro, ahora ven levántate, te llevare a casa.

-No, yo me iré sola, te daré una oportunidad de demostrármelo así que dime ¿cómo lo harás?

-mmm que te parece si hoy en la noche te llevo a cenar.

-Bien, ¿a dónde iremos?

-te llevare al lugar de nuestra primera cita, hace ya tantos años…

-¿El che parís? ¿Cuándo fuimos Phoebe, Gerald, tú y yo?

-Acertaste el lugar aunque esa no era nuestra primera cita… pero en fin pasare por ti a las 7, y recuerda Helga nos encontraremos en Che parís…

Dijo el chico tomando su mano y depositando un beso en la misma, como aquella vez con Cecil, ¿Arnold lo sabía?...

**hola chico lindos! lamento haberlos dejado abandonados tantísimo tiempo pero esq. la escuela me trajo de esclava, además me rebane mi dedo índice con un cutter y es muy difícil escribir solo con una mano u.u en fin, no me odien prometo ya ponerme al día, y bueno muchas gracias a mis lectores fieles y les prometo que continuare esta historia hasta el final C: y como siempre, Carpe diem!**

**gracias a Dar0n mal, vivigeraldine, citlali y mercy got, espero sigan conmigo después de esta breve ausencia C: have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

Helga esperaba la llegada del rubio hecha un manojo de nervios, ¿Cómo Arnold había descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos? Esta pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de la rubia cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó.

Arnold la esperaba en el lumbral con un traje muy parecido al de aquel san Valentine, en la mano derecha llevaba un ramo de rosas rosas, y en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia seguía insegura, por lo que solo dio un seco hola y avanzo al carro. Rumbo al restaurante ninguno hablo, Arnold estaba un poco nervioso, esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Helga que la amaba, además aunque lucia seguro, la chica lo había dejado anonadado, ¿cómo podía ser tan sencilla y tan linda a la vez?, pues solo se había puesto un vestido rosa sin escote, y un abrigo blanco, pero para él lucia como una diosa.

Llegaron a su destino, Arnold le acerco la silla a la chica, y ambos tomaron asiento, pidieron la recomendación del cheff y el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo.

-Bien, ¿cómo lo descubriste?

-¿descubrir qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero, ah que yo soy…

-¿Cecil?

-Si- La chica respondió mirando a la mesa y en un susurro.

-Antes dime una cosa, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lo sepa?

-No me molesta, a mí solo me avergüenza…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué si Arnoldo porque si!

-Esa no es una respuesta Helga

-¡Bien quieres una respuesta, te la daré, me avergüenza que sepas que tan loca estaba por ti desde los 9 años, incluso desde mucho antes, porque odio ser siempre la triste Elena, porque en todos estos años mi estúpido corazón solo ha tenido espacio para ti, ¿feliz?!- esto último lo dijo más fuerte de lo necesario, si no hubiera sido porque el chico reservo una mesa un poco privada todo el restaurante hubiera odio la declaración.

Arnold la miro tiernamente, y después tomo la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa.

-Helga yo también eh estado enamorado de ti muchos años, me enamore de ti incluso sin saber que eras tú, uno de mis primeros recuerdos eres tú, con tu moño rosa, en el kínder, recuerdo que creía que eras la niña más linda de todo el preescolar, ¿puedes creerlo? Claro después vas olvidando esas cosas, pero el sentimiento se queda. Ahora quieres saber ¿cómo descubrí que eras Cecil?, pues bien no fue tan complejo, en mis años en san Lorenzo tenía bastante tiempo libre, así que me ponía a reflexionar muchas cosas, y pensaba mucho en ti, uno de esos días recordé el libro rosa y por alguna extraña razón también recordé que nunca considere en los más mínimo que tu podías ser la autora así que corrí a buscarlo y compare tu letra con el libro y voila, todos estos años y la respuesta había estado siempre frente a mí, pero después otra revelación llego, ya que yo siempre creí que Cecil y el libro rosa tenían una relación, así que por lógica Cecil tendría que tener relación contigo y cuando me puse a recordarla se me vinieron a la mente unos lindos ojos azules, tus ojos azules, recordé su cabello, incluso su olor, y valla que me sentí estúpido, era lógico que eras tú, y no podía creer que solo al vivir lejos de ti pudiera ver lo obvio, y en ese instante supe que siempre había estado enamorado de ti, y si crees que eso es algo estúpido, bien soy un estúpido, pero un estúpido enamorado de ti.- las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta seguridad, fervor y firmeza que Helga simplemente estaba impactada siempre soñó con que Arnold le dijera esas palabras, y ahora que sucedía no podía creerlo.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Yo… no lo puedo creerlo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque… mira Arnoldo, siempre eh sabido que… no soy tu clase de chica de acuerdo?, vamos yo no soy linda, ni adorable, no soy educada, y suelo decir lo primero que hay en mi cabeza sin ponerme a reflexionar primero, esa es Helga G. Pataki, todo lo contrario, a todas las chicas que te han gustado.

-Si tienes razón no eres la clase de chica que me gusta…

La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho- Lo ves sabía que no era verdad…

-Déjame terminar Helga, si, no eres la clase de chica suele gustarme, y por eso es que ahora estoy enamorado de ti, me gusta todo de ti, tus comentarios sarcásticos, tus bromas, como ocultas tus sentimientos bajo una máscara de chica ruda, valla tal vez soy masoquista pero hasta me encantan tus apodos, además eres inteligente, bonita, y no sé, eres honesta, real, siempre dices lo que piensas, no te andas con rodeos, sé que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti, la pregunta no es como me enamore de ti, si no como no habría de hacerlo.

Helga estaba conmovida, no para llorar, pero en definitiva lo que dijo el chico le llego al corazón, por lo que solo sonrió compungida y apretó fuerte la mano del chico.

-Arnold yo… no sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada Helga, solo disfrutemos esta noche, que sea como nuestra primera cita, mi amada Cecil –dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo, Helga asintió y comenzaron a cenar.

Los chicos platicaban de la escuela, los amigos, y de los viejos tiempos, se reían todo el tiempo, en verdad estaban solo disfrutando el momento, cuando terminaron de cenar el rubio pago la cuenta, antes de irse caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano, ambos estaban en las nubes, pues al fin estaban con la persona que amaban.

-Bueno Helga llegamos.

-Gracias por la cena Arnold, y por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- el chico se bajó a abrirle la puerta a Helga y cuando estaba subiendo el primer escalón, el rubio la tomo de la mano, y la volteo hacia él.

-Helga antes de que te vallas, quería darte esto- le dijo mostrándole la pequeña zapatilla roja de Cecil.

La chica estaba más que ruborizada- ¿Por qué no la conservas?

-Con una condición

-¿Condición?, cual condición Arnoldo

-Con la condición de que, seas mi novia…

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste bien mi dulce Elena, ¿Helga quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, y antes de que Arnold, se preguntara si estaba en shock o algo, la chica se abalanzo a besar apasionadamente al rubio, este le correspondió de buen agrado, abrazando la cintura de la chica, que entre beso y beso, solo decía- sí.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando intentando recuperar el aire, pero ambos mantenían una sonrisa, y el brillo en sus ojos, con el que podían iluminar todo Hillwood.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana mi dulce Elena- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la rubia, depositando un beso en ella, y después jalándola para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

La chica permaneció afuera viendo partir al chico, sosteniendo su mejilla con una sonrisa bobalicona, y con cientos de mariposas invadiendo su estómago, al fin sus sueños se hacían realidad, al fin Demetrio había reaccionado a la verdad, al fin estaban juntos y ahora nada ni nadie los podría separar.

**_¡Hola ciberlectores! Ya ando de nuevo en martes por estas tierras jejeje en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que si fue asi me dejen un review C: y si no también asi podre mejorar, sin mas q agregar, nos seguimos leyendo el viernes, carpe Diem_**

**_Gracias a Elizabeth y a evasnowqueen me alegra que les este gustando mi historia, espero q siga siendo asi. Have a nice day!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

A la mañana siguiente…

Arnold fue a recoger a la rubia como si ese largo mes no hubiera pasado, Helga salió de su hogar y cuando lo vio una larga sonrisa se extendió.

-Hola Helga, luces muy hermosa esta mañana.

-gracias cabeza de balón, tu… estas bien- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo- cuando se acercaron ambos estaban nerviosos, y no sabían cómo actuar, pero Arnold se armó de valor y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. La chica hubiera podido frenar el transito con el color en su rostro.

-Creo que pronto me acostumbrare a esto.

-También yo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela tomados de la mano todos se sorprendieron, pues no habían visto a los rubios juntos desde hace un tiempo, así que las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, aunque había dos chicos que sabían toda la historia con lujo de detalle.

-Valla, al fin el cosmos se realineo, y ustedes dos lo hicieron oficial.

-Que gracioso cabeza de cepillo.

-Bueno tiene razón Helga, jejeje, pero bueno felicidades chicos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias Phoebe, y deja de molestar Gerald.

-Bueno hermano aunque eres lento, también yo estoy muy contento por ustedes o más o menos porque si se casan imaginen a sus hijos si heredan el genio de la mama.

-Gerald!- dijeron Phoebe y Arnold al unísono.

-Pues ruego por mis futuros sobrinos, que se parezcan a Phoebe o probablemente si son niños morirán solos y vírgenes, después de tus lecciones de coqueteo "Hey linda pollita" vamos Phoebe, aun estas a tiempo…

-Ya basta los 2 dejen de discutir por la descendencia que ni siquiera está cerca de llegar, así que bueno nos vemos chicos.

-Si apoyo eso, vamos.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, aunque para los rubios fue como una eternidad, ya que ni siquiera se habían podido ver en el descanso ya que Helga estaba arreglando unos asuntos del taller de teatro y para desgracia de ambos, tenían entrenamiento de deportes así que después de lo que pareció toda una vida, la jornada termino y ambos rubios corrieron apurados al encuentro con su amado.

Arnold alcanzo a la rubia en su casillero, aunque ella estaba tan apurada guardando sus cosas que no noto su presencia hasta que cerro su casillero, sobresaltándola un poco.

-¡Arnold!

-¿Te sorprendí?

-Obvio que si cabezón, no te había visto, jejeje.

-¿Bueno, nos vamos?

-Claro.

-Permítame mi dulce Elena- dijo el chico tomando los libros de la rubia con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de la chica, que estaba ruborizada hasta a las orejas. – ¿Ya te eh dicho que te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas?

-¡Arnold¡ -dijo la chica ruborizándose mas mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-Auch, pues aunque me golpees es verdad- y terminando de decir esto le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento otro chico se interpuso, impidiéndoles la salida.

-Valla, valla, que linda pareja, veo que al fin tienes lo que siempre quisiste Helga, pero veamos cuanto te dura el gusto, hasta que entiendas que el jamás te amara como yo.

-Sabes que Brainy tienes razón, y ruego porque así sea, porque tu no me amas, tu estas obsesionado conmigo, así que por lo que más quieras déjanos tranquilos de una vez.

La chica empujo ligeramente al chico, mientras salía con su novio, aunque el chico los siguió por detrás diciendo.

-Te equivocas Helga, ya lo veras, el siempre querrá a Lila y no a ti, tarde o temprano tu…

El chico fue interrumpido por un saludo de la vieja Betsy a su cara como en los viejos tiempos, el chico se sostuvo la nariz que empezaba a sangrar por el fuerte golpe de la rubia que siguió avanzando como si nada para que su novio no viera lo que acababa de hacer.

Arnold entro al auto en silencio, pues aún estaba molesto por lo escena que habían presenciado.

-Yo… lamento todo esto con Brainy, nunca creí que estuviera así de loco

-No te preocupes Helga, no es tu culpa, así que solo no dejemos que nos amargue el momento.

-está bien, y bueno ¿tienes mucha tarea?

-No en realidad no, y ¿tú?

-Tampoco, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

-Claro, ¿qué te parece un Helado?

-¿Tu qué crees Arnoldo?, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a zambullir lo que sea jajaja

-jajaja bueno eso ya lo sé, pequeña devoradora, solo espero estar en el menú- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Mmmm no lo sé cabeza de balón, eso lo veremos después por ahora quiero mi helado.

-Jajaja bien, vamos entonces.

-Valla estoy demasiado llena.

-Helga con todo lo que comiste me sorprende que no hayas explotado.

-jajaja pues estoy a punto de, así que, qué te parece si antes de entrar a mi casa vamos a caminar para bajar la comida.

Dejaron el auto del chico frente a la residencia Pataki mientras daban una vuelta, el sol estaba por ocultarse, lanzando rayos naranjas hacia la rubia, Arnold no paraba de verla ya que ese brillo la hacía lucir aún más linda, aunque él no creía que eso fuera posible.

-¿Que tanto me ves Arnoldo?

-Lo linda que estas mi dulce Elena.

-¿Eso te parece?

-Claro, eres la mujer más Hermosa mi dulce Helena.

Arnold le tomo el rostro con ambas manos besando a la chica, con ternura, aunque poco a poco el beso se tornó más pasional, por lo que se separaron con la respiración agitada.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, amarse era algo sencillo, natural, parecía que sus manos habían sido creadas con el único objetivo de mantenerlas entrelazadas.

-Te quiero- susurro Arnold.

-También yo te quiero, cabeza de Balón- respondió Helga y se volvieron a fundir en un beso…

En unos jóvenes enamorados el tiempo parece no transcurrir, pero este corre igual, por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos a finales de noviembre, a una noche del estreno de sueño de una noche de verano.

Helga y Arnold se encontraban viendo las estrellas en el tejado del muchacho.

-entonces… ¿no estas ni un poco nerviosa mi dulce Elena?

-Claro que no Arnoldo, Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada

-Pues yo si estoy un poco nervioso, no sé, es una obra muy importante y quiero que todo salga bien

-Tranquilo cabeza de balón, todo saldrá de maravilla, ¿crees que si no fueras un magnifico Demetrio te hubiera dejado actuar conmigo?- dijo la chica mirándolo retadora

-Tienes un punto cariño, como en esta obra no nos besamos, dudo que encontrarás otra razón si no mis buenas dotes de actor- Arnold la miro con una sonrisa socarrona mientras la rubia se ruborizaba.

-Yo… - y la chica le golpeo el brazo, para después cruzar sus brazos avergonzada

-Auch, valla creo que tiene razón con eso de la verdad duele- el rubio se rio mientras trataba de darle un beso a la enojada rubia, que al fin cedió y le correspondió.

Cuando se separaron solo se perdieron en la mirada del otro sonriendo.

-Bueno mi querida Elena, se hace tarde y mañana será un gran día, así que, qué te parece si te escolto a tu casa.

-Claro sería un honor, oh sir cabeza de balón- dijo la chica en burla riendo.

El rubio la abrazo y la beso de nuevo, primero tiernamente, pero después cuando la rubia mordió tiernamente el labio del chico, la intensidad del momento se elevó, el rubio la recargo contra el cubo de las escaleras, mientras la rubia lo tomaba del cuello, para acercarse más a él, el chico fue bajando sus manos por la espalda de la chica, hasta detenerse en la espalda baja de la chica, cosa que hizo a esta enloquecer, pegando cada milímetro de su cuerpo con el chico, cuando este se disponía a bajar un poco más las manos, el sonido de una llamada a celular los hizo sobresaltar, por lo que se separaron rápidamente, y con la respiración agita.

La chica contesto y hablo rápidamente con su madre.

-Creo que se nos volvió a hacer tarde Arnoldo

-Sí creo que sí, bueno bajemos ya, antes de que sea más tarde.

El día de la obra había llegado, y ambos rubios tenían los nervios a flor de piel, el día se fue como agua, dándole paso a la hora de la verdad, el director Tony estaba incluso más nervioso que los chicos, por lo que se la pasaba de aquí para allá, tratando de arreglar todo, incluso lo que ya estaba bien hecho, por lo que los rubios no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse hasta que el telón subió; y unos segundos antes de entrar a escena ambos chicos se quedaron sin aliento al verse, Helga se veía hermosa con su vestido de época color rosa claro, además traía el cabello en un chongo, y con rizos que caían desenfádanos en lugares estratégicos, también llevaba más maquillaje del que Arnold le había visto jamás, ya que en el escenario se necesita exagerar un poco las facciones, aunque no se veía vulgar, más bien se veía demasiado hermosa y un poco mayor, a su vez Arnold lucia como todo un caballero de época, con su vestimenta antigua que hacía notar sus anchos hombros, además de su cabello hacia atrás bien arreglado, sin duda ambos chicos se quedaron anonadados al verse, pero Helga rápidamente recobro la compostura con una cachetada mental y atino a decirle al chico:

-Rómpete una pierna cabeza de balón, ahora vamos es nuestra escena- y la chica salió corriendo, Arnold reacciono justo a tiempo para perseguirla e iniciar con esa escena que había sido crucial en su relación…

E: si en algo estas sombras les hemos ofendido

Es que solo se durmieron y visiones les vinieron

Y siendo yo puck buen muchacho

A todos les deseo buenas noches

Cuando el telón bajo ambos rubios se voltearon a verse sonrientes y emocionados, Arnold corrió a darle un beso rápido a la rubia, para después tomarla de la mano y esperar los aplausos…

**_Hola mundo cibernetico! Ya estoy de nuevo por estos lares, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap., y q si fue asi comenten, eso me haría muy feliz :), y bueno el aviso parroquial del día, ya solo subiré cap. Los martes, ya que esta historia va para largo y tengo mucho por escribir, además la clasificación de esta historia cambiará a T ;), para q tomen sus precauciones, en fin los veo el próximo martes, Carpe Diem!_**

**_Pd: gracias vivígeraldine, por ser mi seguidora fiel, have a nice day!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia de Hey Arnold, así como los personajes originales, no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Craig Bartlett, solo esta historia ficticia y los personajes nuevos, que le dan sentido a algunas partes de la historia son de mi autoría.**

_**Gracias por leer**_.

Helga despertó ese lunes por la mañana recordando el dulce éxito que la obra había sido, aunque ya habían pasado más de 2 meses, de ese suceso.

Ya era hora de volver a la escuela después de las mejores vacaciones de su vida, a lado de su amado Arnold, los chicos habían aprovechado esos días al máximo saliendo, platicando, e intercambiando regalos ahora ella tenía un hermoso mini relicario, era dorado y ovalado, con una exquisita rosa grabada al centro, y en el interior; de un lado una foto en la que se veían ambos rubios abrazados y sonrientes, mientras el chico tenía un nuevo libro de poemas rosa, con un separador que consistía en la misma foto del relicario al frente, y por detrás se leía "Nos encontraremos en che parís…"

Arnold paso puntual por la chica a su casa, cuando esta salió le sonrió mientras corría a abrazarlo y a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Hola mi dulce Elena, lista para volver a la escuela?-le pregunto el rubio abrazándola de la cintura.

-Pues… claro que si cabezón ahora vamos que si no llegaremos tarde

-A sus órdenes mi bella dama

A pesar de la gran emoción que todos traían después de regresar a la escuela, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, inclusive ya tenían tareas…

Cuando termino la jornada los rubios estaban ansiosos por verse, la rubia fue rápido a encontrarse con el chico a su casillero, pero cuando llego lo vio platicando muy animadamente, con una chica castaña rojiza, de ojos color miel, y sonrisa de mustia, la chica estaba respirando hondo y contando hasta mil para no irle a armar una escena, cuando la chica toco el brazo del chico sonriendo, entonces ella no pudo más y se dirigio furiosa hasta los jóvenes

-Hola Arnold!- dijo la chica demasiado fuerte

-hola de nuevo amor, Giselle te presento a mi novia Helga, Helga ella es mi compañera de equipo Giselle.

-un placer- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa tipo Lila, tipico de Arnold

-Igualmente- respondió la rubia seria, mientras tomaba a Arnold de la mano, y lo jalaba hacia ella- cariño, vamos a tu casa ¿si? Al fin esta semana no tendremos clase con Tony

-Ahhh, si claro Hel, bueno luego quedamos con el proyecto Giselle, bye- dijo Arnold un poco dudoso ante el comportamiento de su novia.

-bye Arnold, hasta luego Helga.

-si hasta luego

Cuando estaban en el auto del chico, este al fin la cuestiono.

-y… ¿desde cuándo me llamas cariño?

-desde hoy, ¿algún problema? Te molesta

-no claro que no, pero entonces… ya nos empezaremos a llamar, bombón, caramelito cuchurrumin… bebe...-Helga odiaba que le dijeran bebe

-Arrgh no! Claro que no, de donde te viene esa brillante idea, ¿te la dio tu amiguita Giselle?

-ja! Lo sabía todo esto es por Giselle

-Claro que no, ella ni siquiera tiene que ver nada en esta pelea, o ¿sí?

-No, no tiene nada que ver, a menos claro que cierta rubia sea una celostina sin control.

-Ja, eso quisieras, además que ¿tengo razones para celarte o algo?

-no en realidad no, porque sabes que yo te quiero, te adoro, que me encantas y que no puedo ver con ojos de amor a ninguna otra que no seas tú- dijo el rubio tomando su mano mientras conducía, y en una alto le dio un rápido beso- así que no estés de celostina mi dulce amor y mejor dame un beso, que te extrañe mucho

-Pero si nos vimos esta mañana

-Lo sé, para mí fue toda una eternidad

-jajaja dramático- dijo la chica dándole un tierno beso.

Después los chicos entraron a la casa del rubio, toda la familia del chico la recibió gustosa, pues sabían que su hijo estaba con una gran chica, después de los comentarios picaros de sus abuelos, y de saludar a los padres, los chicos al fin pudieron disfrutar de un poco de intimidad en la habitación del rubio.

-bueno Arnoldo, ¿que te parece si tu vas por los aperitivos mientras yo escojo la película?

-Como ordene mi dulce chica

A la mitad de la pelicula, el chico ya estaba un tanto asqueado, no volvería a dejar escoger a Helga, ¿porque le encantaban las peliculas tan sangrientas?. Cuando le cortaron el miembro a uno de los personajes el chico no aguanto mas y salio directo al baño.

Cuando regreso, Helga habia quitado la pelicula y volteo a verlo mordiéndose el labio conteniendo la risa.

-Adelante puedes reirte...

Jajajajaja- la chica exploto en risas al ver la cara de consternación y resignación del chico, cuando se controlo un poco, y se limpio las lágrimas producto de su ataque. Corrio a besar y a abrazar al chico.

Este la beso sorprendido y aun apenado.

- hay cabezon eres un bobo, pero asi te quiero.

- no se si ofenderme o sentirme bien

- mejor no lo pienses y solo besame.

- buena idea.

Arnold la abrazo más seguro y comenzaron a besarse, mientras poco a poco caminaban y terminaron pegados a la pared, con Arnold cubriendo a la chica, esto a ella la volvia loca, por lo que los besos se intensificaron, ella se pegaba demasiado al chico por lo que el estaba perdiendo la razón, el comenzo a bajar las manos y las poso inseguro sobre el trasero de ella, ella jadeo por lo bajo y lo siguio besando efurica, el al ver su respuesta la tomo mas seguro, sobandola suavemente...

-¡Chicos la comida esta lista!- el padre del chico grito desde abajo cosa que hizo sobresaltar a los chicos separandose jadeando, y sonrojados.

-Emmmm... vamos Arnoldo no hagamos esperar a todos

-si... vamos.

Los chicos se sonrieron y se tomaron las manos para bajar.

Los entrenamientos de deportes empezaban esa semana pues la temporada después de navidades era la más fuerte.

Helga era la lanzadora más fuerte de toda la ciudad por lo que la entrenadora la habia nombrado capitana, y aunque esto requieria más trabajo ella ponia el maximo para que el equipo se nombrará campeón.

Arnold a su vez también estaba resaltando por sus dotes de jugador, pese a que el mariscal hacia hasta lo imposible para importunarlo.

ese dia en especial brainy habia estado molestando al chico toda la hora. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie, las porristas a lo lejos podian escuchar los comentarios groseros del chico a la distancia.

- Ese brainy es un pesado, solo porque Arnold sale con Helga no tiene derecho a molestarlo de esa manera- Comento Rhonda.

-si me alegra que allán terminado, Helga se merecia algo mejor que ese patan- Dijo Gisele con cara de molestia.

-Claro querida y quien mejor para ella que el lindo Arnold.

Gisele asintió aunque no muy convencida.

-Bueno Rhonda van a seguir con eso o vamos a practicar?

-tranquila Lila, ya vamos, solo espero que tu también entiendas lo que acabamos de decir porque a ti y a mi nos consta que ese par nacieron para estar juntos, desde niños se quieren y espero que te quede muy claro.

-¿De cuando aca eres la defensora de la parejita shortman-pataki? ¿Además quien dice que sigo interesada en Arnold?

-Digamos que soy defensora del amor verdadero, y bueno entonces ¿ya no quieres con el?

-Para tu informacion Rhonda, ya estoy saliendo con alguien más, y aun asi no me agrada esa parejita, pero bueno no es mi problema, ni el tuyo asi que vamos a practicar quieres

-Bien me alegro por ti linda y si vamos.

Terminados los entrenamientos, Arnold esperaba recargado en el auto rosa a su chica cuando una castaña se le acerco.

-Hola Arnold

-Hola Gisele, como estas?

-De maravilla, y ¿tu que tal? ¿Como estas después de tu entrenamiento con el molesto de Brainy?

-Pues... te dire.., aunque trato de darle por su lado, digo, sí aguante a Helga en sus epocas de infancia y su bullying, puedo con Brainy

-Jajaja bueno en eso tienes razon, también yo recuerdo a Helga en ese entonces, con su linda uniceja, no se por que se la saco.

-Perdio una apuesta, también yo le eh dicho que es una pena.

-Valla que si.

-Hola cariño lamento el retraso pero la entrenadora y las chicas me solici... ah hola Gisele, no te había visto.

Dijo la rubia empezando a incomodarse con su presencia, habia llegado tan deprisa que habia preferido solo cambiarse la blusa, por lo que llego con una sudadera y un short tipo licra que marcaba sus curvas.

-Hola cariño, no te preocupes. Dijo el chico dandole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-emmmm mmm hola Helga, mmm bueno bye chicos, debo irme.

Dijo la castaña mientras se iba mirando hacia abajo y un poco sonrojada.

-Que le pasa a tu amiguita?

-No lo se nena, estaba normal hace un rato, pero bueno, yo quiero llevar a esta linda señorita a casa, ¿ya te dije que estas muy sexy asi vestida?

-¿Como asi?- Helga se vio asi misma y se sonrojo -diablos-, despues saco un pans de su mochila y se lo puso rápidamente.

-jajaja bueno para mi igual te sigues viendo muy sexy- dijo el chico comenzado a besarla.

**_Hola mundo cibernetico y todos los que lo habitan! Jejeje hoy es martes de caputulo nuevo :), espero que les haya gustado mucho y q si fue asi me regalen un review, eso me pondria muy feliz en verdad, y me animaría a seguir escribiendo :) en fin, nos vemos el proximo martesin! _**

**_Pd. Gracias vivígeraldine por ser mi seguidora fiel :), mientras haya una lector , esta historia seguirá, have a nice day!_**


End file.
